The Promise
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Bea Wylder and Fae Meanon have been best friends since pre-school. They grow up to become famous writers, Bea a Spanish poet and Fae a novelist. One day two handsome pointy-eared men appear, reminding them of a promise they had made to each other in their youth. Co-Written by Fameanon
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be co-written by Fameanon. The names of the main characters will probably give it away :-P  
This is designed as a Romance/Humor piece so Solok and Letant will be written to accommodate this.**

* * *

**HOW IT STARTED**

The playground.  
A joyous stretch of land occupied partially by green grass, sand, and wondrous manmade equipment tailored for the young to play on, for two girls who were only 4 years old it was absolute heaven.

"I bet I can swing higher than you can!" Bea dared her friend Fae.

"Nuh uh! Cannot!" She answered back as she began to push herself harder on the swing.

"I'm gonna reach the moon!" Bea said defiantly.

"Oh yeah?! I'm gonna reach the planet Vulcan!"

Bea scrunched up her face, seeing that Fae was reaching higher than her. "I'm going to reach Romulus!"  
"You can't!" Fae said haughtily.  
"Yes I can!" Bea countered.  
"No you can't, we have to get off." Fae said as she pointed towards their teacher who was calling them in, next to her they saw two great big men, both of them handsomely garbed in robes, both of them having pointy ears.

"Vulcans!" Fae cried as she jumped off the swing and ran towards the crowd of other children who eagerly wanted to meet the handsome strangers.  
Bea having seen her go also tried to jump off the swing, but in the process her dress got stuck on the belt and her landing was less than graceful as she fell face first in the sand.

Bea immediately began to cry, the fall having caused her bow to fall off and her hair to get dirty, her mom would definitely be mad, and she more than likely wouldn't be able to watch cartoons that afternoon as punishment. She was getting up, trying to wipe the sand off of her dress and her hair when she heard a strong voice from above. "Are you hurt little girl?" The voice said to her warmly, it was like magic. It was soothing, masculine, unlike anything she had ever heard before, she looked up to find it was one of the pointy eared men, his bright blue eyes shining like diamonds and he smiled down at her. She in turn looked up at him in total awe, her finger stuck to her mouth as she was unable to do anything else but stare in wonder.  
"No tears little one, did you hurt yourself? He said as he knelt down on the sand with her.

Her eyes were wide as she stuck her finger out of her mouth and immediately touched his ears. "You a Roruman?"  
He chuckled deeply, Bea watching as his chest heaved, the golden embroidery on his neck catching her eye as she went from touching his ears to feeling the markings there on his neck.  
"What is your name?" He asked her.  
"I'm Bea!" She said as she pointed at herself. "And you a Roruman!" He chuckled yet again. "Yes, yes; I am a Romulan but my name is Letant, I'm visiting your school today Bea, but I must be on my way."  
"NO!" Bea cried as she clung to him by the neck.

"Stay Mr. Roruman!"

He smiled warmly at her, running his fingers through her wavy dark hair. "You are a very pretty girl Bea, you will be a remarkable woman when you grow up."

She nodded emphatically as she smiled and then pointed at him. "You gonna be my husband!"

"Oh?! Am I?" He said with wide eyes. She again nodded emphatically, "Uh huh, and we gonna have babies!"

He chuckled heartily as he patted her head.

"You are having far too much fun Letant." Came a deep voice similar to his except it wasn't nearly as friendly, Bea looked up and saw piercing grey eyes studying her, she turned away from them and hid behind Letant as she whispered in his ear. "Don't like that man."

"Solok, stop intimidating the children and interact with them, that is the purpose of this visit; to see humans in their early stages."  
Solok lifted a brow and looked around him, a young blonde child looking up at him with wonder in her eyes.  
"Well, go on then." Letant ordered Solok, he looked at the young blonde child and picked up her awkwardly, bringing her to eye level with him. "Hmmm…. So very human." He mumbled as he looked at Fae.

"Nuh Duh! I am human, watcha expect?" Fae responded as she bonked him in the nose. "Meep! You're it Mr. Vulcan!"  
Solok immediately set Fae down but stayed despite his desire to turn around and leave the school altogether.  
"It won't be long before they're grown up adults; they won't even remember us." Solok sneered.  
Fae shook her head. "I'll never forget you, what's your name?"  
Solok sighed loudly. "Solok of Vulcan, and you are?"  
"I'm Fae! I'll never forget you Solok of Vulcan!"

"Time will tell." He looked over at Letant, watching as the young brunette was still looking at the Romulan in complete awe. "We should go, there is still much to see."  
"Noo!" Bea cried. "Don't leave me!"

"I have to child, when you grow up you too will have many responsibilities."

"When we get married?"  
Letant chuckled. "Yes, when we get married."

"Ok!" She said as she giggled. She then ran over to Fae where they began talking in their secret language, giggling as they talked and looked over at them, they were walking away, the other children following after them.

"Fae, when I grow up I'm gonna marry that Roruman!"

Fae nodded, "And I'm gonna marry the Vulcan! Pinky Promise?" She said as she held out her pinky to her.  
Bea nodded. "Pinky promise, no backsies!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Up Again**

* * *

Fae strutted down the dorm hall way with a half smirk playing over her red stained lips. The other girls parted, not out of awe, but because she and her bestie, Bea were known as a bit...eccentric. She tossed her scarf over her shoulder, and grinned as she reached their room. She knocked first, and from behind the door a woman answered, "Who said "Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos, using reason as our guide."

The blond rolled her eyes, "Too easy Bea, Star-Krus na'Ozhika t'T'Plana-Hath's statement on logic."

Bea leapt up from the bunk bed and unlocked the door. "Well, did you do it?" she grinned at her friend.

"Let me in and find out." Fae said grinning.

Bea looked up and down the hall, then pulled her friend in, "Ok show me."

Fae carefully parted her sweater where it met her skirt, and pulled down the top of her jean skirt. Carefully pulling back the bandage on her hip bone, a moist IDIC tattoo glistened in the sun. The brunettes eyes widened impossibly and she squealed loud enough to fill the room. Fae grabbed her friends arms and started jumping up and down, "Now we are twinkies!"

They both ran to the mirror and Bea pushed down her jeans exposing a delicate Romulan Empire tattoo done in greens and black. "How cool are we?" Bea whispered admiring the tats. "My mom would KILL me if she ever saw this."

"Yours? My Mom already thinks I've flipped because I turned down the internship so you and I could go to Vulcan for spring break."

She held up a finger, "With a day and night at the Romulan outpost near Regulous."

"Finally," Fae grinned, "Real Kali-fal! No more blue kool-aid with vodka!" she giggled and fell on the bottom bunk.

Bea grabbed her purse, "And, hold your breath." she pulled two envelopes from the center compartment, tossing one to Fae, "This is the big thing. Did we place in the writing contest. Because if we did, the trip is free, and we have more money to buy clothes!"

Fae gasped, "And you didn't even want to enter your poetry in the cultural exchange contest. Place or not, we win because we are still going to space, we will meet Romulans and Vulcans!"

Bea couldn't wait any longer she ripped her envelope open and read it. Her tanned skin went pale, "Fae...I am up for the grand prize in the poetry section." she fell unceremoniously to the floor, her head spinning.

Fae bit her lip, and tore open her envelope, "ERMAHGERD! I'm in the top three in fiction, winner to be announced at the reception night." she slid off the bed next to her friend. "Pinch me, this has to be some kind of mary sue wet dream."

Bea pinched her hard and giggled.

"OUCH!" she said, playfully slapping her friend. "We need clothes!"

"Letant," a dry unemotional male voice groused behind the Romulan man, "I do not know why I allow myself to be dragged into such things. A mere twenty one years ago I allowed you to talk me into touring that school, and now this."

Letant smiled wide, "And in another twenty one years, we'll be back to touring pre-schools."

"Perish the thought. I remember well the little slip of a girl poking my nose of all things." He said turning his attention back to the PADD, "This one."

"I knew you'd like that one, her grasp of dry vulcan fiction seems strong." He picked up his padd and stylus, "What's the name on the piece?"

Solok picked it up again, "Fae Meanon."

"Very well. I've picked the grand prize in poetry. "One Miss Bea Wylder. You see, my old friend, reading a few lines and we are done. We don't even have to show up to the reception."

Solok eyed the padd, he looked over the words again, "I'm glad of that, but I'm keeping this piece. I find it agreeable."

Letant put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Very well. I'm keeping my copy as well, Judges privilege." he winked and pocketed the other PADD. He thought for a moment, "We are going. I'd like to meet the people who submitted."

"No we aren't," Solok said flatly.

Solok tugged at his formal robes with a sigh as he watched hundreds of young humans milling about the station. Letant sauntered up next to his friend, "See I told you it would be fun."

"Fun, is an emotional indulgence,Letant." Solok frowned and folded his hands behind his back.

Fae and Bea were late to arrive at the Gala reception. Fae looked at her friend, "See I told you human formal wear."

"Then why did we buy all those Vulcan and Romulan clothes." She said adjusting her midnight blue dress and making sure her heels weren't going to get caught on anything.

"We don't want to look like posers,Bea." Fae grinned and checked her lipstick in her compact, "Nothing says creepy stalker like showing up looking like, well, posers."

Bea sighed and began walking toward the venue, she looked up and caught beautiful blue eyes sparkling toward her direction. The world seemed to slow around her, and the vacuum of space took over where air was supposed to be, "F-f-ae," she said grabbing her friend. The blue eyes found hers, and offered her a friendly smile and nod,"Does he look...familiar to you?" she gasped unable to move or think.

Fae tried to look where her friend was staring, "I don't see what you see, Bea." she shrugged and adjusted her strapless dress.

Letant saw a young brunette looking at him, and then she pointed. He pointed at himself, and nudged Solok. "Do we know those young human females?" Letant waved kindly and smiled wider.

Solok turned, "What human females there are only eighty seven in the room."

Fae pushed her friends arm down, "Don't point, ok I'm looking, I'm looking."

She scanned the crowd, and she didn't see what Bea was talking about, but she did find a passive pair of grey eyes looking in their direction. She squinted, "Yeeeahh, I don't think we know him, but...it feels like we should." he turned away and she looked over at her friend. "Let's go talk to them." She stepped forward and Bea grabbed her arm.

"Oh now we don't. No no no no." she was looking for the man she just saw, but the crowd was gathering for the ceremony and the wash of bodies filtering past them made it impossible.

"We better grab our seats, we can look for them later. They stick out, so it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Letant sat looking at his ale, "You know, when the grand prize poetry winner accepted her award, I would have sworn I had seen her before. But I couldn't have. I would have remembered such a lovely woman, surely, I'm not so old to forget that." He put the glass on the table and stared at his friend, "Solok are you listening?"

"For the last two hours fifty seven minutes and twenty seven seconds, Letant." Solok nodded looking over the PADD of the winner he had chosen, "I too had a similar sensation but it means nothing. Humans all look alike."

"We would have known had you not been such wet blanket and insisted we leave before the after party." Letant said impulsively picking up his drink and finishing it, "I guess we'll never know now." he hugged his glass to his chest and sighed whimsically.

Solok quirked and eyebrow, "Would you like some cheese with that emotional whine?"

Letant rolled his eyes. "You may have no sense of adventure, my friend, but the girl who caught my eyes was stunning."

"I wouldn't have noticed." he said thumbing over the picture of the winner he picked. He knew her from some place, but for the life of him it alluded his mind. He glanced over at Letant, shaking his head...he'd never admit that it perplexed him as much it did Letant, he was just better at hiding it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unplanned Date**

* * *

Little did Bea and Fae imagine that the winnings of the contest they entered sparked the beginning of their literary future having received offers from literary agents, publishers, and editors alike.  
Fae began a series of romance novels based on an unbidden love shared between a human female and a vulcan ambassador. It was to be a total of five books and the much anticipated volume four was about to be released.

Likewise Bea had been busy herself dedicating much of her time to universal literary conferences as well as writing several bestselling works of poetry, her latest one however was going to be written completely in Spanish and dedicated to the works of Pablo Neruda; arguably one of the greatest love poets of all time.

Little did they know that during their ascent to fame; two handsome pointy-eared men were keeping close track of their progress.  
By now Letant had been promoted as a Senator and was constantly traveling, his only sense of stability had been the poetic works of Bea Wylder who wrote heart rendering poems that made him long desperately for love and a family of his own. Her words never ceased to fill his soul with warmth and some riskier poems sent his body aflame, never did he think humans were capable of such inner passions. If her words were anything to go by; she would indeed make a magnificent wife. It never ceased to cause him grief every time he thought about the fact that he could've made her his those few years back before she had become famous. He had been the one who had first scouted out her talent, he was not surprised to find her published works everywhere shortly afterwards. It was something he would never forgive Solok for, his arrogant Vulcan pride not having allowed them to stay and talk with her and the other female friend of hers. He always felt as if they all knew each other as strange as it was. He had tried to tell this to Solok many times but he always quickly blew it off as an 'illogical suggestion' He realized that if he was to do anything about his lingering feelings he would have to do things on his own and not tell anyone what he was planning to do; especially Solok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solok closed Fae Meanon's latest novel and hid it under lock and key. He had gotten an advanced copy through his connections and had already read it four times. No one could know the secret that lingered in his heart; his desire growing increasingly each time he read her magnificent work.  
He regretted painfully not having gotten to know her those few years ago, but logically he had to act indifferent especially since at the time he had recently bonded with T'Para but their loveless relationship and weak bond soon disintegrated for now she had another mate and he was free to choose another and although it was illogical to lust after a woman who was not Vulcan, not to mention a woman who wrote of sentimentalities that he strongly went against, in private he yearned for her in his heart and in his mind, if only an opportunity presented itself where they could converse, he would have to keep a close watch and make sure no one knew of his intentions; especially that Letant fellow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bea and Fae had timed the release of their new works during the same week deciding to go on tour together for book signings. The kick-off event was to take place in Manhattan, NY and so to advertise, Bea and Fae had taken a photograph in the playground of their youth, the pre-school that they attended when growing up showed clearly in the background. In the photograph they were both sitting on the same swings from when they were 4 years of age and the words captioned below read:  
"Meet childhood friends and writers Bea Wylder and Fae Meanon Burns & Mable 5th avenue Manhattan for their kick-off book signing event."

The advertisements were everywhere, Letant having stumbled upon it as he was walking to his hotel room having come from a peace conference outside of London.  
He had done a double-take staring intently at the screen. He knew it was Bea but the particular building in the background raised a flag in his mind, then seeing the blonde woman next to her jumbled his mind all the more. "Come on old man; you know somehow everything is connected, there must be..."  
And then everything came back to him in a hurry. The tour of the pre-school, the children and the special little girl he had met who had joyously played with his ears and boldly declared to him that they would one day get married and have babies.  
His body and mind were in complete shock, it had to be her; her facial features were still the same but as he had predicted all those years ago; she had blossomed into a beautiful woman. A woman who's mind and spirit he had already fallen in love with from reading her works... granted he had not had much success with her recent book since the universal translator wasn't all that keen in translating Spanish, all the same; this was his chance and he would be a fool to let it go.

"Saturday the 19th... that's Tomorrow!" He said to himself.

The romulan bodyguards around him looked at each other oddly before asking him: "Senator, is everything alright?"

"Better than alright! Pack your bags boys, we're going to New York!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solok was in his quarters checking his mail. He looked around to make sure he was alone before opening the Fae Meanon fan-based newsletter, chock full of going-ons and events all centered around Fae. Hell, if she so much as sneezed it would be printed on there.

That's when he saw the picture and unlike Letant, he immediately remembered everything due to his impeccable Vulcan memory.  
So great was the shock that he had dropped his PADD, his mind trying the grasp the knowledge that after all this time, he had been lusting after a human female that had bonked him on the nose and invited him to a game of tag when she was only 4 years of age.  
This changed everything. It was obvious that based on her various novels he was her soul mate. She must've been writing about him all this time and he had no choice but to go and seek her out, this had been the sign he had needed, and she would accept him once he explained everything but nobody could know; at least not now. He'd have to make haste and travel to Boston, the second stop of their tour since he'd never make in time for New York. He would finally realize their mutual hidden desires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The lines went out the door of the 2 story bookstore and around the block. Letant took one look and smiled to himself as he walked past all the people in line and made his way inside the bookstore. The first person in line being his bodyguard who had been waiting for approximately 9 hours and 14 minutes.  
He slapped him hard on the back as he said: "You've done good, now give me the books and be on your way." The guard gave a tired nod and left, leaving Letant first in line only two minutes before Bea and Fae came out and took their seperate seats to begin signing.

Time seemed to stop in that instant as she laughed and said something to her friend before taking their separate seat, her bouncy chocolate locks of hair fell slightly over her face, but he could clearly make out her beautiful smile, the same smile that had claimed him all those years ago. Like hypnotism he walked over to her, the Burns & Mable security guard yelling at him. "Hey! It's not time yet!" But he continued to walk to her, nothing would stop him.  
She looked up as he approached, the smile on her face growing wider as their eyes locked. He smiled in turn, getting ready to say the Spanish words he had been rehearsing all morning.

"Hi!" She said as she smiled at him warmly.

He licked his dry lips as he held her gaze, she would definitely be impressed with what he was about to say: "No tengo calzones mi amor" He said in his deepest, silkiest voice.

Yup, he nailed it.  
He could already see the wrinkle in her eyes as she smiled, she was totally impressed she was... she snorted as her smile became outright laughter so much that she was holding her sides as tears welled in her eyes. His face fell instantly at her reaction.

When she finally got a hold of her laughter she held her hands up. "I don't know what to tell you sir, there's a clothes store down the block, I'm sure they could sell you some."

He closed his eyes and cringed at himself, that damn faulty universal translator! God only knew what he had just said to her.

"I... What I mean to say was: "My heart is yours my love" It was a verse she used often in her poetry.

She brought out a kleenex as she wiped her eyes. "Ok, because you just said that you're not wearing any underwear."

His face flushed green in such a cute manner, his ears were so pointy and adorable, she felt an indescribable urge to reach out and touch them, but then when her laughter finally subsided and she took a good look at his sparkling blue eyes, she realized she knew him but couldn't remember; it was very odd for Romulans to have such incredible eyes, and she could distinctly remember seeing them before.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed; "I know you from somewhere don't I?"

The look of embarrassment quickly subsided to his usual cocky and proud manner. "Why yes; recall the writing contest gala five years ago; I was the one who handed you the prize, and here you are a famous writer! I thought it only appropriate that I be the first in line."

"As well you should!" She said, her eyes wide with wonder. "I remember I wanted to speak with you that night but you and that vulcan fellow made a hasty retreat right after."

Letant had to control himself from growling, that damn Solok ruined everything!

"Yes well, I am here now so how about dinner this evening? It'll give us a chance to get properly acquianted."

"Oh.. I can't. Fae and I have plans to have dinner with our publishers this evening, and then tomorrow we leave for Boston."

"Really?" He said with a raised brow. "It just so happens that I am in Boston tomorrow so I will take no refusal for dinner then Miss Wylder."

She narrowed her eyes at him but a smile still played on her lips as she stared at him. "You're a persistent one aren't you?"  
He flashed her his gorgeous smile and a wink before he replied: "Only for the things I sincerely want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Arrival At Boston**

* * *

Fae arrived in the seat next to Bea chewing on some peanut shrimp from the local Thai restaurant. She looked at her friend watching a man walking away, "Who was he? " she asked wiping her mouth.

Bea turned to her, "Some Romulan man, who told me in Spanish he wasn't wearing underwear." She grinned and giggled.

"Classy. That's one no one has thought of before." She smoothed her skirt down and took her seat.

"He asked me, well us, out to dinner. Tomorrow in Boston." She winked, "He said he was the guy who handed out the awards, remember?"

Fae shook her head, "I'd have security check him out, remember that guy who super glued the tops of pig ears over his own ears and pretended to be Vulcan, and then his buddy…they showed up in the middle of your cousin's sixteenth birthday declaring Koonut…how did they say it again?" Fae asked greeting the first person in line with a kind smile and a Ta'al Salute.

"I think they called it Coon-boot- soufflé." Bea said giggling.

"Crackpots, and really one does expect a little bit better from our fans, ya know." She stood and wrapped her arm around a girl for a picture, handing her a signed book as she took her seat again.

"Soufflé sounds good, chocolate…" Bea said drooling.

"Tonight, and we are ditching the suits early tonight to go dancing," she whispered to Bea, before looking at a young Vulcan in front of her, "Who do I make this out to?" she flipped the cover open waiting to write.

"Vorik and Sara." the young man said brightly. "Your novels were our inspiration to mate."

She looked at the young couple and smiled, "That is lovely, come round we'll get a picture."

They took a picture and Fae handed the book to them giving them both the Ta'al.

She watched them walk away, and looked at Bea, "Isn't that wonderful." She sighed wistfully, "Yeah we are ditching the suits and going dancing tonight. I'm feeling all…pent up."

"When aren't you." Bea stuck her tongue out at her.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was taking inventory of his clothes and belongings for his trip to Boston. He considered bringing one of her books, it seemed logical to approach her under the guise of obtaining an autograph. He frowned softly, that perhaps wasn't the best idea. He did not wish to appear over eager, yet…

His comm beeped at the arrival of a message, and then it beeped again flashing open the news came on, the search algorithm he programmed with Fae's information had found a live coverage.

This is Franklin Patrick, live from the Garden Gate club in Manhattan. We have a celebrity sighting, Authors , Bea Wylder and Fae Meanon were spotted entering the exclusive dance club moments ago after an extended meeting with their agents and publishers. Rumor ALERT! Exclusive here!

The camera panned from the reporter to Bea and Fae, neither of whom seemed to realize they were on camera dancing playfully around two poles and giggling.

"Computer freeze frame" Solok said quickly, His sharp eyes catching something most would not have seen, as Fae's clothes parted at her midriff. "Enhance sector 845.345 magnify 100%, Clarify. " he sat down and folded his hands into his lap. She was marked with an IDIC. "Magnify another ten percent. " he saw the gem at the top of Seleya was red, it was his family's color. He stood and closed his pack. Picking up his PADD he left this room, he forgot about the other message waiting for him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant made his way back to his hotel suite; he called for his secretary and began preparing reservations, wine, roses, and chocolates. He leaned back and swung his feet up on the desk, "And get me Solok on the com, no better yet, just deliver the message to him that I am completely over my head at the peace conference and won't be able to make dinner in DC with him tomorrow."

The romulan woman nodded, "Oh that won't be needed, Senator. We just received a message from the Ambassador that he is unavoidably detained for the next few days. I also obtained the ticket to the luncheon as you requested."

Letant smiled impossibly wide, and clapped his hands together rubbing them together manically, "Perfect! As the human say, Let us roll then. "

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok used his connections to obtain a ticket to the lunch with the authors gathering at the Wyatt hotel in Boston. He held it in his hot fingers satisfied that the placement was close enough that he would be able to strike up a conversation with relative ease. Letant would be no issue, since he had cancelled their plans.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fae's manager handed her a Vulcan tea, and a double sweet Klingon coffee to Bea. They nodded behind their sunglasses, Bea spoke first, "I told you we shouldn't have let that Feregni bar tender mix us those shots."

"Don't remind me, Bea. " Fae said downing the tea in a few swallows, "More please."

The head of Fae's fanclub trotted up, holding up a sloppy Ta'al he grinned, "Ok, So Miss Meanon, we haven't received electronic confirmation of the acceptance of your fan club winner, but I just got word from the venue he has a ticket. We'll let you know when he checks in for the luncheon."

Fae nodded, "Okey Dokey." She sighed and grabbed the other tea.

"Let's grab a nap before the lunch, Fae." Bea said weakly before getting into the lift.

"Make it so." Fae replied following her friend.

"Did you ever think you'd be here? "

"Never. Things keep getting stranger and stranger. They call you this centuries Neruda, and my books just broke the Rowling's Potter revival records. I don't think things could get better or weirder."

They stepped from the lift and two butlers opened the door to their suite. The pair could smell star gazer lilies and roses from the hall as the doors opened. Passing through the doors their jaws dropped. The room was filled with flowers, candy, balloons in the shape of the Romulan sigil, and other sundry trinkets.

Bea gaped, "Things did just get weirder, who would have thought it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

Bea was over the moon with the beautiful flowers and tokens of affection that had been sent to her. She smelled the scent of a lovely red rose when she noticed a card sticking out of the vase, she picked it up and read it aloud:

"A small gesture of gratitude for filing my days and nights with your wondrous poetry, and as a thank you for accepting my invitation to dinner, see you at 7:00pm in the lobby ~ Letant"

Bea stared at the card pensively.. "That name… Why does it sound so familiar?"  
Fae looked at the card from behind her and then grinned mischievously.  
"Hmmmm it sounds like he wants to go solo with you on this; perhaps I should leave you to it; I certainly don't want to be a third wheel in your quest for some Romulan love action."

"No way! What if it's like you said earlier and he's some kind of Romulan psycho! Besides, don't you have a dinner thing to go to as well? I thought they were going to announce the winner of the dinner date from your stalker club during the luncheon, we could make it like a double date thing."

Fae shrugged, "I don't see why not, and I would certainly welcome the company especially if the winner is some kind of freak. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans but some of them are just outright scary."

Fae's manager knocked on the door before opening it, "Times up ladies, get on out there and do your thing."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." They answered as they dragged along.

The first hour was them signing books and taking pictures again, then they were directed to take their seats as the VIP luncheon was about to start. Suddenly there seemed to be quite a stir as several Romulan bodyguards made quite the scene as they appeared, both Bea and Fae kept hearing people whispering and gasping in shock. Fae snapped her fingers and quickly the head of her stalker club showed up beside her: "You called for me mam?"

"Yeah, what's all the commotion?"

"Oh! It appears that a Romulan Senator is here as a guest today."

Bea gasped, her eyes wide in shock, "The Romulan Senator? What's his name?!"

"Umm… I don't really remember.. I'll go find out!" He said and then ran along.

"Oh my god Fae, the flippin Romulan Senator is here!"  
Fae shoved her playfully. "Hey if he's cute maybe you can buck that other guy off."

Meanwhile Solok entered subtly and took his appointed seat, wearing a human suit and hat so as not to be noticed. It worked almost too perfectly, nobody had even bothered to look or talk to him since it was rather intimidating attire. He sat down and immediately looked towards the stage; the panel of writers were all seated there, including his Fae, he having not even taken notice of all the Romulan guards.

"If I can have everyone's attention." The MC for the afternoon began. He thanked everyone for their contributions, said a whole bunch of stuff that frankly Solok didn't really care about and then Fae got up and went up on stage, her beautiful short blonde hair tucked behind her ear, her gorgeous eyes sparkling as she looked up at the audience and smiled. He didn't even really hear what she said for he was simply fixated on her face, particularly her lips as they moved. It stirred the inner passions in him, the one's he had tried for so long to keep restrained. How he had kept away from her all this time he did not know, but he was certain that he would not leave without speaking to her one on one.

"And now, this years' number one fan of Fae Meanon's Fan Club, and winner of tonight's Dinner with me goes to:"

She reached down as the head of her stalker club passed her the PADD, she looked at it momentarily and stayed pensive, why did the name sound so familiar? Well, she would soon find out.  
"Solok; is there a Solok here?"

Letant had been sipping tea at that moment and consequently spit it abruptly all over the place, wetting the other guests at the table and causing an even worse scene.

Fae looked around the audience but nobody was coming forward. She tapped the microphone again: "Is Solok present in the audience?" When nobody came forward, she bent down towards the lead of her stalker group. "You might have to pick someone else, I don't think the person is..."

"PRESENT!" Came a strong voice from the audience and then a man in a gangster looking suit came forward. She smiled awkwardly as she extended her hand out to him. The man simply looked at her without extending his own causing Fae to give him a weirded out look. He hadn't smiled, nor given any indication that he was pleased to meet her, just stood there and awaited her instruction to see her after the luncheon. He had nodded and then disappeared once again into the audience.

When Fae sat back down, she leaned across towards Bea: "See? I told you I was gonna end up with some weirdo freak, you see how he was dressed? He looked like a 1950's Italian gangster!"

"That's a really strange name for a human though, and he looked kinda green; I doubt he's even human." Bea replied.

Fae shivered involuntarily, dreading what was to come but all too soon, the luncheon was over and he was making his way over to her.

"Don't worry; I'm right here." Bea said as she stood next to her.

He was only a few feet away when the man was suddenly intercepted by a Romulan dressed in fine robes. Bea gasped involuntarily and jabbed Fae: "That must be him! The Romulan Senator!"

"Sshhh… Keep your panties on woman!" Fae whispered.

"Solok!" He cried out sarcastically, "So what brings you out to this lovely conference? OH! That's right! All of those who are the top fans of Fae Meanon got special invitations! Congratulation on winning the outing with the magnificent writer! I can hardly wait to tell everybody back home the good news!"

His back was to the girls so they couldn't really see him, all they could make out was Solok's severe countenance and his green cheeks. He angrily took off his hat causing Fae to gasp in shock when she saw his ears; he was Vulcan!

"Letant, why don't you save us to the trouble and announce it once again from the stage, loud enough so that all of Earth can hear you."

"Letant?" Bea asked, which caused the Senator to finally turn around and face her. She gasped in shock, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth. He was dressed so differently from the last time that it was as if she were looking at another person but it was his brilliant blue eyes that gave him away. "You're the Romulan Senator?"  
He graced her with a wide smile as he bowed slightly. "At your service my dear Bea." He then took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, then ushered her away leaving Fae alone with the Vulcan.

She looked at his outfit and eyed him oddly. "Why were you trying to disguise yourself? You think I wouldn't eventually figure out you were Vulcan?"

"I simply wished not to draw attention to myself."

She blinked, not at all comfortable with this. "I think this is a bad idea." She began. "If you wish, I could have the winnings for our dinner exchanged for something else."  
"No!" He said almost too forcefully, her eyes growing wide in turn.

"Please forgive me, I am not accustomed to these sort of social events where so many humans are present. I would very much like to go to dinner with you Miss Meanon."  
"That's right!" Came a deep voice from behind and slapped Solok hard on the back, Letant having returned, a happily smiling Bea beside him. "We'll all have dinner and you can discuss how you went about joining the Meanon fan club, and how you've been an avid supporter; I'm sure we'd all love to hear it! I personally would love to hear Solok's thoughts on your latest piece, did you cry when the ambassador and the human broke up after chapter 3? I know I was touched emotionally!"

Solok gave him a look that said if he didn't shut up he would have hell to pay; Letant's smile only grew wider however.

"Umm… We have to go." Bea said when she saw the weird look on Fae's face, she knew she wasn't comfortable with all this.

"Already?! Please honor me with a private conversation before you leave." He said as he took her by the hand again. She looked up at Fae as if asking permission and when she nodded, Bea smiled towards Letant and walked off the Conference hall with him, the guards following close behind, Fae watched as they left and whispered to herself: "She already looks the part of the Senator's wife."  
It caused Solok's ears to twitch and look up at her.

"Please forgive me for not having received your invitation properly, you must understand that Letant and I know each other from a very long time ago and he has an uncanny ability to sometimes rub me the wrong way."

"Um.. yeah, it sure looked like it. Uh.. Listen, I really have go now." Fae said as she was starting to turn away.

Solok blinked, he realized she was still unsettled about everything and he could not risk losing her after all this time and effort. "When should I come to pick you up for dinner?" He asked almost desperately.  
"There's no need to pick me up, I'll just meet you at 7:30pm on Robinson Street and 3rd, the restaurant is called: "Loumaj"  
She then turned and made a hasty retreat, not even properly bidding him farewell; leaving Solok to look after her in a state of despair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for an hour!" Fae yelled as she hit Bea with one of the chocolate bars Letant had given her as a gift.

Right then the doorbell chimed and in came one of the bellhop boys with a giant arrangement of flowers. Bea smiled and opened her arms. "This Letant just doesn't know when to stop!" She giggled and was about to take the flowers off of his hands when he looked at her and said. "It's not for you, this delivery is for Miss Meanon."

Bea's face fell but she immediately stuck her tongue out at Fae. "Fine!" She sighed as she fell against her friend. When the bellhop left she yanked the card out of Fae's hand. "oooooohh Vulcan luuuvvv!"  
"Give that back!" Fae cried as she chased after Bea.

"_Dear Fae", _Bea began while still running away from her, she jumped up on top of her bed and began jumping on it.  
_  
"I wish to declare Koonot-Shag-the-Fae, my desire to sweep you off your feet and ravage you senseless before the night is through. Please forgive my dorky suit and hat that I stole from the Smithsonian museum; I only did it to impress you.  
Here's to hoping you will shag some sense into me;  
Solok_"

She looked up, finally allowing Fae to rip it out of her hands again. "Oh my gosh Fae, you have to seduce him."

"You're crazy!" Fae exclaimed.

"Yes! He's already half in love with you! I mean come on! Look at all he did today!"

"He did it because he's some kind of psycho Vulcan."

"You think everyone is psycho!" Bea replied.

"No way, he's lucky I'm still even going to dinner with him, and that's only because you and your man Letant will be there!"

"MAYBE… " Bea said as she started playing with her blonde wisps of hair. "Both of you just need to get to know each other. He's Vulcan, and the world has just found out … Or will soon that he was in your fan club, an author who writes sappy love stories."  
"Thanks.." Fae mumbled. "Plus if he knows Letant, that must mean that he's got some high ranking job as well and despite that he took a risk and came out here to see you; I think you should at least give him a chance. He obviously cares." She said as she motioned towards the floral arrangement he just sent her.

Fae read over the note had had left, what it really said was:

"Please forgive me for not having received you properly earlier, I hope we can start afresh over dinner. ~ Solok"

She sighed. "Fine.. I guess it won't be so bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Discovery**

* * *

Fae stepped from the bathroom in an outfit that started with a long sleeve turtle neck and ended with baggy slacks, and deck shoes. Bea laughed as she straightened her strapless leather corset, "Are you going to meet with Solok or are you going to watch the power yoga championships on cable tonight?"

Bea strutted over and turned her friend around, "You are wearing the scarlet dress you bought, the strapless one, with the pleated bottom and those awesome red go-go boots, go now and change!"

Fea balked, "But he's the Vulcan equivalent of a psycho, I just know it."

Bea crossed her arms, "Then think of it as research. The fifth book is going to have a villain right? You've been struggling with it, so now you have the person to base it off. AMIRITE?"

"So I can wear what I have on?" Fae said grinning.

"Um, No. Because while you make me look good right now, I don't want to look THAT good. Plus, there may be another Romulan you can hook up with." Bea grinned and put a chocolate flavored lip gloss on, kissing the air in front of the mirror.

"Ok fine. But beyond all the shiny toys this Letant is flashing around, you and I both need an exit strategy." Fae said stripping off the doubty ensemble she had been wearing to put on her thigh stockings and the dress Bea was now shoving in her face.

"Do your hair like that tinker-bell look, you do and wear the cinnamon flavored lip stick." She grinned handing Fae the accessories. "And when did miss romance novel become such a paranoid mess! We are going out, for the first time ever, with dream guys." She leaned against the bathroom door watching to make sure her orders were obeyed, "We can always do the fake comm call, and bail out. " she chewed her lip and twirled around hopping up on the vanity looking at Fae, "Does Letant, the name not the guy, sound familiar?"

Fae put her hand on her hip, "You know, ever since I said the name Solok, I can't help but think we've met before. Like I really met him."

"Me too with Letant. It's weird! Creepy, and not in your super paranoid creepy way but in a heart tugging I know this guy from some place creepy. " Bea slid off the vanity and went into the living area, "Maybe we'll figure it out tonight."

"Yeah, maybe." Fae stepped out of the bathroom, "Is this better?"

Bea threw the go-go boots at her, "Put those on and then yes."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant was grinning when he commed Solok, "Greetings fan-boy! Who is all Gangsta! "

Solok's jaw tightened, "What is it you want Letant, I am due to leave in two minutes thirty seven seconds."

"So Mister Logical, you remember them too, don't you?" Letant said softly sipping his ale.

Solok looked to the side, " I do recall it but it wasn't until I saw the flyer."

Letant slammed his palm onto the table, "Me too! Now this is fate! They were ours and we never knew it." His blue eyes sparkled, "No my logical friend, what do we do to keep them and not scare them way?"

"You are asking me, Letant? I made a fool of myself today. If she shows up tonight." He paused, "I don't know if I'd show up tonight." He looked at his friend, "But it is not like you at all not to show supreme confidence in all circumstances."

Letant realized he was showing weakness, but it was to Solok, "My logical friend, I don't want to lose this one. You've seen me with several women in the time we've known each other, and I never cared whether they came or went, but this one…."

Solok raised and eyebrow, "Message received. We will not, must not, fail. I will see you soon then."

Letant nodded knowingly. They both needed a little romance to see them through this first date, a little brotherly help.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant waved his brute off and told them to look less conspicuous. He straightened his robes and checked his teeth in the reflection of the window. He saw them exit the lift in the reflection. He turned and smiled broadly walking forward with his hand out to the lovely brunette, "You look ravaging, Bea Wylder," he bent at the waist and kissed her hand. "But far be it for me to ignore your friend. Miss Fae you look divine."

Fae curtsied, "Thank you Senator."

"Oh, please, we are longtime friends are we not, call me Letant." He offered Bea his arm, "My dear."

Bea took Letant's arm and threw Fae a big cheesy grin. "Old friends, then. Letant?" Fae asked.

"Yes, imagine my surprise, as well as Ambassador Solok, that you two remembered us from so long ago. Why you ladies were what…four at most."

Fae's eyes widened and she whispered to Bea in the secret language they made up and perfected over the years. Did you freaking hear that? These were the guys that came to the school and were with us by the swings Bea!"

Bea swallowed and nodded putting her finger to her lips, "We will talk in the bathroom."

Letant opened the door to the limo-air car and let the girls in. "We will be picking Solok up, yes?"

Fae nodded with a pale grin, "Here is the address." She said passing it to him.

"Very good, I'll give this to the driver. There is Kahli-fal open and glasses, please feel free." Letant shut the door and rounded to the driver.

Bea, "Oh my gawd, Fae, these are those guys we met by the swings. Didn't I say something about having his babies? " Her mind raced trying to think of any kind of Romulan customs where that would mean they were married or something.

"The guy with the grey eyes is the guy I bonked on the nose." Fae put her hand to her forehead." Now do you think this is creepy?"

Bea made a mebbe hand signal, "But it's also cool as heck! Come on, Fae don't get all Vulcan on me now this is a dream right?!"

Fae opened her mouth but Letant entered the other side of the car, "Are you girls ready? Oh you haven't tried the ale, but I have the human champagne if you would rather."

The car pulled off and Fae opened the champagne and poured everyone a generous glass, Letant held up his glass, "To beginnings" he clinked Bea's glass softly leaning in to smell her hair.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was pacing outside the restaurant. There were three more minutes before they arrived, and he was wearing a path in the sidewalk, adjusting and readjusting his robes. If Letant screwed him or behaved in a manner that was unbecoming he would kill him. He made up his mind to it.

When the limo pulled up Letant got out and helped Fae out first, Solok gasped. When she rounded the car and he saw her outfit his jaw nearly dropped, she was practically naked, at least by Vulcan standards. Perhaps, his misgivings weren't logical, perhaps...this outfit was the sign he was looking for.

Fae walked up to him, she bonked his nose, "You're still it."

"You remember..."

"I didn't right away,"Fae confessed, "But yeah, I do know now."

Solok's grey eyes beamed but he folded his hands neatly behind his back, "That is agreeable."

Letant joined them with Bea on his arm, "Shall we dine?" he leaned down to Bea, "I hope you enjoy pork, they have some of the best Garlic pork in any world here." He winked.

Bea giggled, "Oh yeah, but none for you, eh, grass grazer." She pointed at Fae.

Solok cocked his head, "Grass Grazer?"

"It means I don't eat meat, Solok. Something that Bea, even after all these years can't wrap her mind around." She grinned.

"I am also a grass grazer then." He looked at the door, "Shall we?"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The dinner had gone well, and Bea and Fae did the female thing and met in the bathroom after dessert to freshen up their lipstick. "Ok, Fae, I'm going to go solo. You ok to do that? Because if you aren't I'm totally ok going back to the hotel."

Fae looked at her friend her dark eyes were begging her to let the solo thing happen, and Solok had been cool so far so she smiled, "Go! Have fun, I am not convinced he's not Vulcan Dahmer or something."

Bea jumped up and down, "Ok, have fun! And if you can't be good, use protection!" she bound out the door and peaked back through, "Do you have protection?"

Fae looked at her and shrugged.

She dug in her purse and tossed her a condom, "No baby Solok's until he put a ring on it….or whatever Vulcans do." She blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Fae finished with her gloss and practiced a smile, "Welcome to the inside of one of my own novels right?" She laughed and left the bathroom

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was waiting at the table with his hands folded in his lap when he saw her coming out of the restroom he stood. "It appears we are now alone. Do you wish me to take you back to your hotel?"

Fae looked at her feet and steeled herself, "No, how about we find a nice quiet place to have a drink and talk."

"It would be agreeable. Do you know a place?" Solok took his place next to her, looking down at her lovely curves, he found himself momentarily speechless.

"Well, the hotel has a nice bar, and it isn't too far from here, we could walk there and have a drink."

Solok opened the door for her and walked silently by her side. He could smell something coming from her that made him want to purr. "What perfume are you wearing?"

"Oh, nothing. I think the only thing that I'm wearing that has a scent is my lipstick. Cinnamon twist." She blushed and cursed herself, she'd written about it in her books, the erotic nature of cinnamon had on a Vulcan. Solok's heated gaze on her told her he wasn't just a fan on paper, he had read her book and thought the choice of lipstick was a message. Fae looked away from him, it hadn't been, but the more she looked into his eyes the more it could have been.

Solok opened the door for her but went first, and she grinned. He was doing the Vulcan man goes first thing. She was really in one of her stories. "Thanks. " she said and entered, letting him lead her to the nearest empty table.

The waiter came over "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have an apple-tini." Fae said, Solok ordered a water.

When the waiter brought them their drinks Solok finally spoke. "I am sure you know…"

"I know what Solok?" she asked taking a sip of her 'Tini

"Well, you know that since I am a real ambassador, that our…situation, must be kept private."

Fae's eyebrows furrowed, and then she raised one, "Our situation?"

"Yes, that we are to be mates. We are not in one of your sentimental fantasies now; we are in the real world and for people to know we are soul mated presents a few unique challenges. So you are not permitted to speak of it, and no one must know, especially when we physically mate." He sipped his water.

The color drained from Fae's already pale face and she downed her martini in one gulp, "Oh my god it is coon-boot- soufflé all over again." She muttered into her glass.

"I'm sorry?" Solok asked leaning in, "I did not hear what you said my beloved."

She looked at his water, "So, let me get this straight. You want to mate with me, the physical act of it, but you want to keep it on the down low."

"If by the "down low" you mean no one ever know, yes exactly. "

She leaned across the table taking his water in her hand, " May I?"

He pushed it toward her, "Of course." He called the waiter over and ordered another martini for her, "I am told human women often imbibe a lot of alcohol before their first sexual encounters with new partners to help with inhibitions."

Fae closed her eyes and shook her head. "First of all, I'm not having sex with you, Solok. Second of all, I will be with no one who has to hide my relationship with them So." She stood, "Why don't you trot on back to T'Pan or whoever it is you have on the home world and pon farr to your heart's content."

Solok's eyes widened, "There is no other, I desire you."

"I just said all that, and THAT is where you focus? I think it's established you desire me. What I'm saying and I'll talk slow is that…I'm not going to be your dirty little human secret. "

Solok shifted in his chair, "I cannot allow my friends, family and those in the command to think I've become compromised by a human, let alone one who writes of sentimentalizes, which I am against."

"So you are worried about YOUR reputation?"

"Very much so."

Fae laughed, "You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I don't give about your reputation. And you have just spun me into a new dimension of fuck off the likes I'm sure you've never seen before. "

Solok looked at her, "But, we are soul mates…"

She picked up the water she had taken from him, "In my silly little sentimental stories, I make mention of a Vulcan custom of passing water to a man who you intend to make your mate. That is culturally accurate correct?"

He saw the water in her hand and sat straighter. He was confused; she indicated things in anger yet now seemed to be considering making the offering. He nodded and held his hand out.

"Wow." She said, shaking her head, "Ok, so what does it mean when they do this?" She tossed the water in his face and walked away.

"Nothing, it is just a waste of water…" he wiped his eyes and saw she had gone. "What did I say?"

The bar tender delivered her martini to him, "Tough break man."

He ran out of the bar and caught up with her at the entrance of the lift. "Fae you may not go. You do not know the mistake you are making, because of illogic and human sentimentality. We were meant to be together. You have been writing about me you entire life. Do you not realize this?"

Fae pushed the lift button and stared at the door willing it to open. Listening to Solok prattle on she only looked at him after the doors opened. She placed her fingers between her teeth, making a whistle that drew the attention of everyone in the lobby. Solok winced. When she knew she had everyone looking she grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him quickly and deeply. She pulled back and stormed onto the elevator, "Read about that in your fan newsletter, loser."

Solok felt eyes on him, he tasted her cinnamon lips on his, his blood burned with embarrassment and passion, "Will you see me again?" he groaned.

"Only in my nightmares." The lift doors closed and Fae fell against the back of the elevator and squeezed her eyes together, she hoped Bea's night was faring better.


	7. Chapter 7

**S*%! Just keeps going downhill**

* * *

Letant had Bea cornered in the back of his limo, his hand was running up her thigh while the other was placed behind her head, inching her ever closer to him as he kissed her. It was unlike anything he had ever previously experienced with anyone. The moment that their lips finally touched it was as if he were on fire, a need that ran through his veins, nothing could stop him, nothing could.. *BEEP-BEEP!* came a chime, and Bea instantly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I really should get that."

"Please.." He practically begged as he bit her neck. "Just answer it later."

"It might be Fae messaging me about Psycho-Solok!" She said as she picked up her PADD and checked her messages. Letant gave a frustrated sigh as he allowed her some space but placed his arm possessively over her shoulders. "He is many things but I believe that a psychopath is not one of them."

"Oh my god!" Bea exclaimed as she saw the video clip. Fae had had a ferocious look on her face, grabbed Solok and kissed him deeply before letting him go abruptly and walking off, it was plain to see that he looked pained and now that video would serve as fodder for the tabloids. The caption below reading: "Fae Meanon FanClub dinner date winner blown off."

Letant had been looking over her shoulder and groaned his disappointment loudly. "This is definitely not going to go well for him when he gets back to Vulcan."

"What?" Bea replied. "Who the hell cares about that, God only know what he did to Fae to make her react like that!"

"Bea… There's a lot you don't understand, the politics of being Ambassador are extremely tricky, for one thing, it would not look well upon if he chose a human mate, but if that were not bad enough; a human who writes overly emotional novels. This indeed is enough to get the man removed from his job."

Bea gaped at him. "Let me get this straight, you approve of them not having a relationship? Then what was the whole point of tonight?"

"My dear! A man has to have his toys, even a Vulcan of his stature! He could have her all he wants so long as nobody knows of the ordeal, but I believe it is too late for that now. I myself have never had a need to hide any of my mistresses so you need not have to worry about that."

"Stop the car." Bea commanded.

"What?" Letant asked in shock.

"Fine." Luckily for her the limo stopped at a light in that instant and she opened the door and practically ran from it, an overly worked Letant running after her with his robes billowing in the air.

"Bea!" He practically screamed as he ran after her. "I was joking Bea! There is no other!"

"A toy am I? How long before you tire of me and throw me aside for another. God I should've known! I should've figured out that there had to be something wrong! Who has ever heard of a handsome Romulan Senator being single? Why else would that be if not for the fact that he specifically chooses to remain single so he can have his pick of any woman he wants when he wants!"

"Bea, can you please stop walking for a second and look at me?"

She sighed loudly as she turned to him, her eyes full of hurt and shame, she suddenly felt so cheap and used.  
"Bea, please don't be angry; I meant what I said as a joke."

She folded her arms over her chest, not knowing that it only enhanced her cleavage, making it all the more difficult for Letant to not ravage here there in the middle of the street.  
"It didn't sound like joke Letant, it sounded like something you're use to doing and no longer have remorse for it, I also don't think what you said about Fae and Solok is fair."

"Oh well, I'm afraid that situation is different. As Ambassador his situation is extremely sensitive."

"He should've thought of that before he joined Fae's fanclub, and then came all the way to Earth to chase after her."  
"Bea, no matter what the species, men like to chase especially if its after a beautiful sought after woman, it makes the catch at the end all the more glorious."

"Spoken by a man who has had his share; I think we're through here."

"Bea I'm being honest!" He said as he grabbed hold of her arm. "I would never lie to you and while yes I have had my share of women in the past I don't have anyone now; I only want you."

"You mean until you tire of me."

"That won't happen, they weren't like you!"

"How many are we talking about Letant?" He stayed silent for a long while and Bea rolled her eyes. "Ok, the last.. I don't know.. five years?"

He still took a long time as he seemed to mentally count.

"Yeah.. I'm done." She said as she began walking away again.

"Bea please don't end it like this."

"You're wrong, I think I'm doing us both a favor. You are now free to go on with all the women you wish, and I have saved myself from falling in love with a man who has no desire to enter into a serious relationship and form a family. I'm at that stage in my life Letant, it's obvious we're not suited for each other so let's end this amicably. I wish you happiness and luck in all your future endeavors. Please don't contact me anymore."  
And just like that, she turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people on the streets. The multitude of people coming and going, all the while he stood there still in shock, still wondering how everything had suddenly gone so wrong.

ooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Bea got back to their room she found Fae sitting in the corner eating a box of chocolates that Letant had sent earlier and watching the classic movie: "My Girl"

"Oh no… not you too." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Fae looked up, her eyes red and watery.  
"What are you complaining about? You look as if your night went well!"  
She pointed towards the bite mark and her sweaty forehead.  
"Well we did play around a bit, but the sweat is from having walked 7 blocks to get here."

"WHAT?!" Fae exclaimed as she paused the movie.

"Yeah, it's over." She said as she sat down beside her.

Bea explained everything that had happened and in the process shed some tears herself. "Just once I wish I could have the ending that I write about in my poems, why? Why is it so hard to find someone decent and good in this world?"

"Uh... I'm sorry to say that it doesn't get better, wait till you hear what old grey eyes did." Fae then told her the details of her date, this time causing Bea to grow angry and frantic. "I'll kill him! Who the hell does he think he is?! Does he know who you are? You don't need him! We don't need any of them! We made our own success, we worked hard and slaved to get to where we are now and I will be damned if some man is gonna roll in here and basically tell us that we're something to be ashamed of! Or that we're not good enough! I… I.. I need to write!"  
She said as she stormed off.

Fae sat there thinking about what she said, an idea forming in her mind. "Hmmm.. I think my writers block has just cleared." She said as she pushed aside the chocolates and seized her computer; immediately she began to write as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rivals**

* * *

Fae was on her third pot of tea, she hadn't been to bed when she realized the sun was high in the sky. Her fingers were sore from typing, but she grabbed her PADD and sent the rough draft to her publisher she did so with a smirk on her face. "The first half of the fifth book is now off to the editor."

Bea came out of the bedroom, she was still in the same clothes from the night before and now she was smiling, "I knocked out seven poems last night, one is called "No underwear" " She threw herself down across the couch and laid her head on Bea's thigh, "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Bea I just sent the first half of the fifth book in the series to Ed. He is going to…" she was interrupted by a beep at her comm, Fae winked and answered it.

"OH MY GAWD GIRL! Not since"Ambassadors heart" have I seen this kind of fire in your writing. Seriously, I am so in need of more, and I'm only on the first chapter. I NEED more! Get busy, Fae I'm going to send this to the editor, but I promise they are touching NOTHING. Write more, and don't miss your shuttle! Both of you have to be out of the hotel in two hours, so MACHT SCHNELL Fruelines!" the comm blinked off and Fae smiled down at her friend, "Bea, time to shower and change clothes we are back on our game."

"Will you read me the tabloids while I shower?" She grinned, "That was terrible what you did…" she hopped up, "And I loved it!"

"I wolf whistled before I did it so everyone would look." She said bringing up the headlines, "Vulcan Ambassador jilted by Romance writer. Solok dumped by Fae Meanon…Oh Bea they are using the picture they snapped of me crying at the movie UP. Romance writer's heart broken by heartless Vulcan Lothario." She flipped the page on the PADD, "OH Bea you made the lines too, there is a pic of you and Letant in the street and you have cleavage all over the place. "

"What's the headline?" she said over the shower water, "Romulan Ambassador can't make poet his sex toy!"

Bea cackled, "MORE!"

Fae took in a deep breath about to read on, when the doorbell chimed, "We have a guest so don't come out nekkid!"

Fae looked out the peep hole and gasped. It was a Romulan man standing there checking his breath in his hand. Fae put the chain on the door and cracked it, "Can I help you?"

The Romulan man looked at her in an appraising way, "Yes, I am here to call on Bea Wylder. I am Senator Vreenak. " He said kindly but sternly.

Fae nodded, "I'll see if she is free."

The blonde ran into the bathroom as Bea was toweling off, "You have another Romulan SENATOR standing outside, by himself, no goons, no flash bang, just waiting to call on you."

Bea flipped her with the towel, "GET out of here! Shut the front door. Who is it?"

"He said his name was Vreenak."

"Oh my god, I've heard of him. He is the senator that was in the headlines last year, his wife died on that shuttle accident. I did the poem "My heart bleeds." For him."

"Wrap your hair up and put on this robe. Go! Go NOW!" Fae said pushing her out the door of the bathroom.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Vreenak stood stiff as the door opened, Bea was standing there in in a thick robe with her hair up in a towel, "Greetings Miss. Wylder. May I enter? "

Bea eyed him, "Are you here about Letant? Because I am not going to change my mind, I won't date him."

Vreenak smiled, "No I am not here to extol the merits of my peer, I am in fact here to tell you why he is fake, and my love for you is NOT fake."

Bea's jaw dropped. "Come in…"

He nodded and entered looking around at all the flowers and candy laying around, "I see he is up to his old tricks." He scoffed, "Fake point number one. He always showers these meaningless trinkets on women he intends to bed. " he turned to face her, "I will not do such vapid nonsense. I believe you are a woman of high intellect, and would not wish to cheapen that intellect by treating you like some Cardassian Comfort woman."

Bea nodded, "I'm listening…"

Vreenak walked over to her, "Fake point about Letant number two, he tells every woman she is different, not like anyone else who he has been with before. He has been with more women than Kirk. My heart was given to my wife when we came of age, and now I offer it to you. If you deny me, then I will not seek another." He cleared his throat, "But I won't make you believe me with mere words, I would like the opportunity to court you, if Letant hasn't destroyed that chance, by soiling the name of Romulan men." He stood stiffly waiting for her answer.

"I need to get ready to go to Chicago, my shuttle leaves in like an hour." She ran her big toe over the shag carpeting, "But I'd be willing to go out with you."

He smiled, "Then allow me to escort you and your friend Fae to the shuttle port." He took her hand and kissed it just above the knuckle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vreenak hopped in the air car letting them get their own door. At least he made polite conversation, it was alright but at the same time Bea noticed that he lacked the quick wit and charm that Letant possessed, it really was a shame things had to end the way that they did.

Upon their arrival their manager came running back. "Bad news girls; the shuttle is having maintenance issues and the estimated time for departure is five hours."

"Five hours?!" Cried Bea.

"Do not fret my dear." Vreenak said as he intertwined her fingers with hers, he felt her ring and lifted it to take a closer look at it.  
"This ring is a fake." He said flatly.

"Uh yeah.. you know how much real one costs!"

He blinked. "I know a place that would certainly get you the real deal, you are a woman that should be praised by wearing authentic jewelry not this… " He took the ring out of her finger and held it up in the air as if it were something repugnant. "This.. fake item."

"Oh wow!" Bea cried! "That's so incredibly sweet of you! Yes, let's go I guess we have time." She looked over at Fae. "You coming along?"  
But Fae was already sitting on the floor cross-legged and writing away on her computer. "No, you guys go ahead, have fun!" She said not looking up from her screen. "Oh and have your comm with you!"

Bea nodded and then looked up at Vreenak with a wide smile. "Let us go then!" She placed her arm in his, not knowing that photographers were busy snapping shots of them.

Vreenak took her to a small jeweler on a side street and ordered the clerk to lay out the best rings he had. "There you go Bea, your fingers will be adorned with whatever you wish now, at excellent prices." Bea looked over all the jewelry and picked a modest one she thought looked good. "What do you think? Do you like it? "Vreenak seemed extremely knowledgeable on the subject of authenticity, and in the end helped her pick out a lovely white gold ring with a small ruby surrounded by small diamonds. She was tickled pink as she had not ever had a man go out of his way to buy her jewelry like this; she could tell Vreenak was definitely going to be a keeper.

"The total amounts to 12,500 credits." The shopkeeper informed them.

"Oh, that is quite the deal!" Vreenak exclaimed, Bea clapped her hands together happily but it began to die out when she didn't see Vreenak make any kind of movement to pay the man, the shopkeeper was looking at them intently trying to discern who was going to pay.

Vreenak then smiled at her. "Trust me; I know how you must feel, an independent woman such as yourself in no way , shape, or form needs the assistance of a man to buy such things.. No, No.." He said as he held up his hand. "There is no need for you thank me for having escorted you here. The satisfaction of seeing you buy yourself such a lovely ring is more than you will ever know Bea."

Bea was awestruck… "Holy crap he's a total cheapskate!" Bea mumbled to herself as she handed the shopkeeper her card to extract credits out of her account.

She tried to keep the façade on herself that nothing was wrong, and even smiled widely as she held up the ring while they held hands, yet more pictures were taken without their knowledge.

They got into his car, again he let her get her own door. She realized that they weren't heading back to the shuttle port, instead they pulled up to a hotel, he leaned over to Bea, taking her hand he kissed her knuckle, winking, he placed her hand in his lap over his stiff member, "This isn't fake either, and it is all for you." He leaned forward pressing her hand into his groin he waved out the window, and kissed her deeply.

The car was surrounded by flashing cameras, and the more the cameras flashed the deeper he kissed her. She pushed him off, "God, I'm out of here! I'll"… she pulled her hand from his groin, "See you around."

Vreenak jumped out of the car and followed behind her, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her in close, "We still have time to…what's the human phrase? Have a shag…before you leave for Chicago."

"God that is gross I just met you."

"And you haven't met the best part of me yet." He raised his eyebrows.

"Vreenak, go beam yourself." She pushed him away and ran up the stairs in running through the swam of reporters.

Vreenak yelled for all to hear, "I Love you BEA! AND MY LOVE IS NOT FAKE!"  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Fae was typing away at the shuttle station, but after a while she was thirsty and her manager was nowhere in sight so she decided she get up and stretch a bit by going to buy herself a hot green tea. She was in line, the man in front of her was apparently asking for something they did not have in stock.

"You mean there is no K'suklae tea here?"

"I'm sorry sir, that's a popular Vulcan blend, we ran out an hour ago."

"That is most distressing; I guess I shall have a cup of the Kun-sila."

"We ran out of that 2 hours ago."

Fae couldn't help herself and cut in the conversation. "You know.. the Japanese Ousako green tea is very good, I enjoy it when I'm out of K'suklae myself."  
The shopkeeper nodded eagerly. "yes, it is very good."  
The Vulcan man sighed. "Fine, I shall have that." He then turned around and raised a brow at Fae causing her eyes to widen, the man was seriously hot!

"I thank you for the recommendation, perhaps if you're having a cup as well, we can partake in human camaraderie."  
Her eyes widened even more. "But.. you're Vulcan, I thought you didn't do.."

"The older, more antiquated Vulcans might share that viewpoint, but you will find that the younger generations of Vulcans differ in opinion and are more open minded to different cultures and practices. I would be so bold as to say that I fall within that category Miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Fae, Fae Meanon."

He raised a brow. "Your name sounds familiar. I am Taurik, it is indeed a pleasure to have met you, if you like we can take a seat over here." He said as he motioned towards an empty table, he then proceeded to pull out the chair for her. Both of them not knowing that pictures and video clips were being taken at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Press In Your Face**

* * *

Letant leaned on Solok's door chime and didn't let it up. "Solok!" he slurred, "Solok you green blooded hobgoblin answer this door at once!"

Solok opened his door and stood stick straight looking down at the man slumped over. "What is it you need, Letant. I am busy packing."

Letant stumbled into Solok's room and fell on his back at Solok's bed, "It's your fault you know that. I was there. She was pinned against me in the Limo." He held his hand up and waved it around, "This hand was running up her smooth thigh, my lips…" he sat up abruptly, " Her lips burned me right to the core. I was going to propose to her right then and there. "he burped, filling the room with the smell of sour romulan ale, "But then…" he got up and staggered toward Solok pointing in his chest, "You, you , you. You had to get all VULCAN and ruin everything."

Solok sighed and rolled his eyes, " I simply stated what I would have thought would be apparent, that our relationship couldn't be made public."

Letant leaned heavily on Solok, "You are lucky." He said patting his friends chest, "You don't have to feel this mess you can just be Vulcan." Letant began to weep, "She was the one, Solok. She was the one." He whined.

Solok pealed the Romulan off his chest and guided him to the bed, "Sit, I'm getting a hypo spray to sober you up."

"No you aren't! I'm going to stay this way…forevvveeahhh." He waved his hands around dramatically, and then slid off the bed and crawled over to the honor bar. "I won't have my fifty credit drunk ruined by your 1 credit hypo spray. " he said opening the small fridge, "Ohhh Orangina, I love this…" he popped the cap and took a swig, as he grabbed all the tiny liquor bottles.

Solok lifted him up with one hand and smacked him across the mouth, "Get ahold of yourself old man. We will not win them back with you acting like some kind of rabid Klingon."

Letant stared down at Solok, "You don't get it…it's too late."

Solok injected Letant in the neck with the hypo spray. "What are you talking about?"

Letant grabbed his head, the rush of alcohol leaving his system giving him a screaming head ache, "Damn you Solok, you forgot the analgesic!"

Solok, raised an eyebrow, "I did not forget, I just didn't put it in."

Letant growled, "Check your PADD." He stumbled back and hid his head under a pillow.

Solok picked up his PADD, the first headline showed a picture of Bea with Vreenak, the head line read, "I love you Bea, and my love is not FAKE!" The picture below was Vreenak with his arm around Bea as she held up a large diamond ring. "Engagement on the horizon."

Solok quirked his head, "Perhaps it is too late for you. That is a pity. I, however, still have a chance. I just got out of communication with my father. It appears that he is displeased, because mother is displeased. Fae is my mother's favorite author. So, "he turned and puffed his chest out, "I am clear to openly engage with her."

Letant laughed like a maniac, "Oh really? Why don't you open your fan-zine newsletter you giant git!"

Solok frowned, and clicked over on his PADD to see that he did have a new arrival. A picture of a young Vulcan man sipping tea with Fae popped with a fade of Solok frowning edited to look like a ghost in the background appeared. Solok read the caption, "Young mystery Vulcan says, "Old antiquated Vulcan men may share that view, but if I may be so bold…I am young and eager."

Solok dropped the PADD on the desk, his jaw was clenching and unclenching. "I don't know about Romulus, but on Vulcan we have ways to deal with rival suitors. Clean yourself up we leave in an hour."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fae's PADD beeped, "Excuse me, Taurik, I have to look at this."

The young Vulcan man nodded and Fae pushed her hair back as she clicked open the message. She closed her eyes, "God," she whispered.

"Is something the matter Fae?" Taurik asked reaching out to touch the woman's arm.

"Yeah, there is, and I am so sorry." She held the PADD up for him to see the picture and caption.

He raised both eyebrows, "Your stalkers are most efficient, Fae."

"Yeah, they are." She stood, "And I'm so sorry to put you in this position. It was nice to share a tea with you."

"You do not have to go, Fae, you are my mother's favorite writer. Now I know why your name seemed familiar to me. Please remain seated. You are quite popular, in a very discreet way, on Vulcan among women ages 50 to 200."

Fae sat, "Seriously?"

"Yes, your name just sounds different in Vulcan which is why I did not place you immediately."

"So no one is going to chew you out for hanging with me?"

"Absolutely not, in fact, if you would like, after your tour you might come to my home. My mother would favor this greatly. Yes, she would be most agreeable." He pulled his PADD out and tapped at the screen, "I am calling her." He said softly.

Fae smiled, then cringed, she could only imagine those headlines…young stud introduces Fae to his mother. Swallowing another sip of her tea.

"Mother, it is agreeable to see you. I have someone here I believe you will be amiable to meet and speak with, she may even return to Vulcan with me to meet you."

Fae blushed as he turned the PADD to her, but she put on her public smile and raised the Ta'al to the Vulcan woman. The woman on the screen's eyes went wide and then returned to their normal passive, "It is agreeable to see you, Miss. Meanon. You will be welcome in our home when you can come."

"I'm honored, Mam. Thank you. You have a very sweet son." Fae grinned.

The woman cocked her head, "Indeed. May I speak again with him?"

"Of course." She turned the PADD to Taurik.

"Does she speak Vulcan?" the young man's mother asked in Vulcan.

"Do you speak Vulcan, Miss Meanon?" Taurik asked.

"Very little, I'm afraid. Still learning."

"No she does not mother. Of what do you wish to speak?"

"You will attempt to make her your bond mate. I will not sever your bond with T'San until you send me word that you have been successful. She rejected Soval's son last night, and it would be a boon for our family to increase with her presence."

"Very well mother. I will attempt this." He raised the ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

Taurik clicked off the PADD and looked at Fae.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my mother had some instruction for me. May I get you another tea?"

"No thanks, I try not to drink too much before flight. The shuttle bathrooms are always sketchy." She looked at her pocket watch, "I wonder where Bea is. If she doesn't hurry up, we are going to miss our flight."

Taurik spoke up, "Do not let that concern you, Fae. I have a shuttle craft, if you miss your flight I will be agreeable to take you to your destination."

"How very kind of you. " Fae grinned, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

The public address system came on, Shuttle to Chicago, last call for boarding.

"And it seems like we'll be taking you up on the offer."

"That is agreeable. If you wish I could take you to dinner while we wait on your friend. "

Fae nodded, "If you don't mind being stalked then let me send a message to Bea and we'll have some dinner."

Bea answered he COMM, "I've been stuck in traffic for over an hour!"

Fae wrinkled her nose, "Bea I'm at the shuttle port. We just missed our flight."

"WHAT!" Bea threw her hands in the air and slurred a series of curses towards Vreenak. Including but not limited to the removal of his manhood.

"Don't' worry, we have a nice Vulcan man with star fleet that is going to give us a lift. But first he is going to take me to dinner, so take your time. You look messed up."

"Read the hemorrhoids, er, tabloids by now I'm sure they have something about it. Meet ya at seven at the shuttle port?"

"It's a plan! See you soon Chica and eat some chocolate and write some poetry, it looks like you might explode at any moment." Fae giggled.

"You have no idea, I'll tell you all about it on the way to Chi-town. Have fun with young Vulcan man!" She blew a kiss and blinked off.

Fae turned to Taurik who was standing a polite distance from her, "It's all set, we just need to meet her back here by seven."

Taurik held his hand out to her, "Then let us go."

"I thought Vulcan's didn't…"

Taurik took her hand and smoothly wrapped it around his arm, "Antiquated Vulcan's Fae, not we young viral sort."


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Mess With a Woman's Bread**

* * *

Taurik and Fae ended up at a nice Spanish restaurant where they served tapas and drinks. The restaurant had a very romantic vibe, it was dark but lit with many candles, the walls were a deep red color and there was a man in the back stage area playing classical guitar.  
The waiter came by and took their drink orders, Fae ordered a cosmopolitan and Taurik had a gin and tonic.  
"Wow" She said as she smiled across at him. "I figured all Vulcans just ordered water."

"I feel it heightens the experience even if alcohol has no effect on my anatomy, plus I enjoy the flavor.  
Fae was impressed so far by this guy, he was open minded, polite, courteous so far he seemed to be too good to be true!

"Ok guys, what will you all be having?" The waiter asked after he brought back their drinks. "Remember that tapas are small plates so I would recommend the 3 for 10 credits special."

Fae looked over at the menu and smiled: "I will have the black bean soup, the endive, cranberry, and walnut spears and oh! You have calamari! I'll have that."  
She gave the menu back to the waiter but realized that Taurik was eyeing her oddly.

"I'll have the endive spears as well, hold the cheese and the dressing, the watercress salad and does the artichoke antipasto have less than 4 grams of fat?"

The waiter gave a nod. "It has 3.8 grams."

Taurik hummed in thought. "Alright; I guess I'll splurge then." He said as he handed his menu back to the waiter and then looked back at Fae.  
"Forgive me for asking but I thought you were a vegetarian, are you not?"

Fae nodded after taking a sip of her drink. "Yes, I am. Actually Bea teases me all the time, she calls me a grass grazer!" She said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yet you ordered calamari.." Taurik said with a lift of a brow.

"Oh yeah! But I eat fish and most seafood, and I do consume dairy."

"Then I wouldn't necessarily classify you as a vegetarian. One could argue that you still are consuming the flesh of an animal, an animal that resides in earth's oceans rather than on land."

"But it's healthier." Fae replied, she was trying to keep calm. It wasn't the first time she's had this debate and it always irked her the wrong way when people started with the fish crap.

"And the whole reason that I even became a vegetarian was for health reasons if it weren't for that I would've probably ordered a steak right now." She replied with a smile of satisfaction.

"I see." Was all Taurik replied. There was an awkward silence after that, luckily the waiter brought a basket of fresh hot bread, which Fae immediately dove into. She was buttering her bread when she saw Taurik eyeing her oddly again. "Bread has many grams of fat and carbohydrates by itself, it only increases with the addition of the hefty butter you're slathering on it."

"Oh really?" Fae said before taking a big bite. "Mmmm.. sooo good." She said as she licked her fingers loudly.

Taurik picked up the basket of bread and moved it away from her.  
"As humans say; 'a moment on the lips, forever on your hips.' Believe me Fae, I am doing you a favor."  
Oh no he didn't!

She blinked in disbelief, why did this always happen to her? She knew he was too good to be true. You didn't just take away a woman's bread, didn't he know that? The same rules applied for chocolate, it was grounds for pre-mediated murder! She had a mind to throw herself across the table, grab the bread and stick all of it in her mouth. The guy was some kind of control freak, she hadn't had anyone take food away from her since she was 10 years old!

"So, what motivated you to become an author?" He said as if nothing had occurred. He folded his hands over the table, careful not to place his elbows there.

She took a deep breath. Must.. control urge to .. kill!  
"My friend Bea and I entered a contest where our writing won prizes, everything just sort of happened on its own after that. We were offered contracts, and given grants, the funny part is that it almost didn't happen! Bea had sent it off secretly."

"It sounds as if she has a lot of influence over your actions." He calculated.  
"Not really but she is like a sister to me, we grew up together."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean you have to continue on that tradition. What would happen if you were to find a mate and have to live somewhere besides Earth?"

Fae slanted her head to the side. "Who says that's going to happen? My plans for the time being are to reside on Earth. My work and headquarters are here on Earth."

His comm began to beep and he lifted a finger to let her know he'd be a moment." She sat back against her chair and sighed loudly, perhaps riding with him to Chicago would be a bad idea, she wanted to call Bea and see if she had gotten out of traffic already, maybe even tell her to swing by and get her out of her current mess.

Whoever he was talking to seemed to be scolding him, he lowered his head and seemed to be apologizing, then clicked off the comm and sat back at the table. "Fae, forgive me if I seemed overbearing just now, I suppose it is a... reaction of sorts when I'm with someone I find aesthetically pleasing as well as mentally compatible."

"Um... I guess that happens, let's start over ok?" She said with a smile, thankfully the food arrived and she was grateful for the fact that he didn't look at her oddly when she ate the calamari, he even placed the bread basket back on the center of the table and asked if she wanted dessert afterwards.

They still had some time so they took a stroll along a park that was nearby before heading back to the shuttle station where Bea was waiting for them.  
"Bea, I'd like for you to meet Taurik, he's graciously offered to drive us to Chicago."  
She smiled in turn and out of habit she extend her hand out to him, but just as she was about to pull it back he grabbed hold of her, Bea's eyes growing wide in shock. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he looked at her directly in the eyes, he held onto her hand for longer than seemed normal making both Fae and Bea uncomfortable.

"You are heart broken and pained, I felt it through our touch." He stated matter of factly.  
"Uhhhh yeah.. I think we should be on our way." Bea said as she eyed Fae cautiously.

Thankfully the ride to Chicago was uneventful, and Taurik made pleasant conversation with Fae along the way.  
Once they were at the double tree suites Taurik helped her with their bags. "Well, we have to get ready for the book signing tomorrow, thank you so much for your help." She said with a sincere smile.

"I am most honored; I wondered if I could take you to dinner tomorrow evening?"

"I don't think I have anything pending ummm.. sure!"

"Then I shall meet you at what time?"

"We finish at 6:00pm, give me an hour to shower and change so I'll meet you at 7:00pm"

"I look forward to it." He said as he approached her and tilted his head slightly. He whispered a question in her ear, "May I?" She nodded and he carefully placed a chaste kiss on her lips before carefully stepping away from her. "Till tomorrow then." He said before turning around and leaving.

"What a weirdo." Bea said as they went inside their suite.

"He's Vulcan, they all have their quirks."  
Fae replied.

"That grey-eyed guy wasn't like that." she replied. "Yeah but he also wanted to keep me as his dirty little secret remember?" Fae reminded her.  
"If he came after you now, would you take him back?"  
Fae thought about it for a long moment before answering. "I don't think he'd do that, for all I know he's back on Vulcan now trying to convince people it wasn't him who appeared in all those tabloids."

"What about you?" Fae asked. "If Letant asked you to take him back, would you?"  
Bea shook her head. "I don't think so. After what he said it would be really hard to trust him. In the back of my mind I would always be wondering when he will drop me for someone else."

"Let's not think about that right now, let's get settled and ready for tomorrow!" Fae said eagerly.

The following day they went about their routine and before Fae knew it, she was downstairs waiting for Taurik. This time they had Indian food, a delectable paneer dish with spiced rice. Taurik had even asked for a second basket of naan bread, he was truly making up for the previous night.

Things were getting hot and heavy back in the car. His hot touch sent shocks throughout her body as he kissed her deeply. Their tongues a swirling motion of lust that begged to be taken further, it was probably the best kiss she had ever had. He was already unzipping her dress and she was actually letting him!  
She reached for his buttons, already on the third one when his comm beeped. He sighed loudly before turning away from her. "I'm sorry, I have to get this."  
She nodded, wiping away the access saliva from her lips.

"oh dear, I had not taken this into account.. Yes, I'll be right there."

Fae's eyes grew wide with shock. "What happened? Is everything alright? It sounds serious!"

"It is." He said as he moved away from her, buttoning his buttons back up. "I am five minutes and 13 seconds late for my weekly poker game. Please excuse me Fae, I will comm you afterwards." and without a look back, he opened the door of the car and ran out.

OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fae opened the door of the suite, entered, then fell against it and slid down slowly, until she rested on the floor cradling her head. Bea padded over hearing the noise. "Oh crap." She turned on her heals and went to the freezer, she pulled out a single serving mocha green-tea soy ice cream and a spoon. She ran back, taking Fae's hand in her she pressed the treat into her finger, "Eat now! Stat! Then tell me what the hell happened THIS time."

"Ok, you know." She pealed back the lid of the ice cream and spooned some out, "When I told you about him taking the bread right."

"Mhm."

"Ok he got a comm and if I were more paranoid than I am, and if he were a human guy, I'd have sworn his mom called him and bitched him out. Ok, so we get past that. Tonight was awesome, he even ordered another basket of bread for me." She grinned, "So we go for a ride in the air car and we are in the park…suddenly he leans over touches my face with his two fingers, asks me if he can kiss me….BAM we end up in the back seat of the car making out!"

Bea held up her finger indicating for her to pause. She ran and got out an ice cream for herself, and two pillows, tossing one at Fae she sat down across from her hugging her pillow, and spooning ice cream in her mouth, "Continue."

"It was hot too, my gawd but he has hot skin, and the kissing…Oy Gevalt! He wasn't shy, Bea. He even started to unzip my dress, like this was going to go a LOT further than I even dreamt of." She fanned herself, "So I started unbuttoning his shirt…" She raised her eyebrows proudly, "And then…" she scooped some ice cream into her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Bea demanded.

"His Comm beeped, and he took it…no biggie…he has to leave."

"Did someone die or something?"

"No, he had to go to his POKER GAME. He was MISSING HIS POKER GAME, Bea! He was late and took off like a bat out of hell."

"Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious if I were a heart attack with a stroke chaser and a side order of Romulan flu."

Bea leaned against the door with her friend, "What a jerk. That's it; I am convinced there are no sane men left in this quadrant. Vreenak video called me while you were out…."

"And?"

"He was naked." She said flatly.

Fae fell over and started to laugh, "Well was it all real or was some of it Faaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkeee."

Bea snorted, "It's a snaaaaaaaaakkkee."

"Let's get caaaaaaaaaaaaakkkeee"

"First we have to raaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkeee…"

The girls descended into giggles, and when they calmed themselves decided that they would pack up and leave Chicago that night, early, to avoid all the hassle the next morning. They didn't call their managers or agents, but took the next shuttle to New Orleans traveling as incognito as they could.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Dude, why are you late?" A handsome young human ensign chided Taurik as he entered the quarters.

"I was engaged and forgot the time."

The young Asian woman looked at him strangely, "You forgot? Seriously, I don't think so. If you haven't looked in the mirror lately, let me remind you, you are a flipping Vulcan. Vulcans don't lose track of time, they don't forget."

The male ensign grinned, "From the look of your face and the smell of that perfume I'd say you were up to bat and struck out."

Taurik's eyes narrowed, "Meaning what exactly?"

The Asain woman laughed, "It means you were making out with some woman and she shot you down."

Taurik looked at the male, "That is not exactly what happened. I was engaging in human foreplay as you indicated, but I did not strike out."

The ensign leaned forward, "Then why are you here loser?"

"I am here because you commed me, and reminded me I was late for poker." He looked at his friend expectantly, "Are you going to deal?"

The young man leaned back and laughed, "You came because I called? Do you have a crush on me or are you seriously mentally deficient, Taurik? You left in the middle of making out to hang with us? She must not have been much to look at."

The woman grinned at him, "Did we save you from some pity sex or something?"

Taurik quirked his eyebrow, "No she is very attractive." He held up his padd flashing a picture of Fae, "You see, she is an attractive woman. I intend on making her my mate."

Both of his friends started laughing, "Are you serious? Fae Meanon, famous author, and you were just making out with her. God, I didn't know Vulcans could lie but that one was good."

Taurik stood, "I am not telling you an untruth. We were going to, I believe, engage in coitus."

The young man was wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter, "No way man. First of all everyone knows she is a prude, which is why it was a HUGE deal when the paparazzi snapped that pic of her kissing that Vulcan ambassador. Second of all, if it's true and you were just snogging with the moment's most famous author, and you blew her off to come here." He snorted and started slapping the table, "Tell him Yoshi…"

"You won't get another shot, Taurik," she said laughing, but much more sympathetically than their male friend. "I don't know what the equivalent would be for getting someone hot and bothered and then walking away, but think about it…where is the logic in giving them a second chance to do it again, especially in a new relationship."

Taurik's face fell, "But…poker…"

His male friend fell off his chair, "Stop Taurik seriously, stop, you are going to kill me."

Yoshi stood, "Taurik, if you are not pulling our legs, you need to go find her and apologize and see if you can fix it. Because if you don't, you are through."

Taurik turned around and stormed out the door, "My mother is going to be most displeased…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaos Ensues**

* * *

Taurik pulled his air car into the parking space and ran across the street toward the hotel. He had commed his mother on the way , and he had been correct his mother was very displeased with his behavior. His mother had fully expected him to report that they had copulated and were planning a trip back to Vulcan for the bonding ceremony. She even mentioned that she had gotten a purple dress for Fae that she didn't want to have to take back. He looked at the hotel and was inwardly begging that he could make things right so he could copulate tonight. He stopped short of the door briefly checking his hair and appearance in the glass before proceeding.

Letant jumped out of the limo, "Did you see that old man? That was the young buck we saw in the communication, the one that was having tea with your Fae!"

Solok stepped from the limo behind Letant, "This is most displeasing." He purred. "There is never a transporter pad around when you need one."

"Come on, let's go…"

The door to the lift was open, so Taurik walked in and faced forward. He moved to push the button for the penthouse, when another finger intercepted his and pushed it before he could. He went ahead and pushed it again. Looking over he saw a Romulan man standing there with a small bouquet of flowers that suspiciously looked like they had been pulled out of the landscaping in the front of the hotel. The romulan eyed him, "Bea?" he asked.

"Fae." Taurik replied

They both nodded at each other and faced forward again.

Letant slid toward the closing lift door and pounded against the metal with his palms. "Damn it all!" He turned toward Solok, "Vreenak was in there, that scoundrel! I thought I smelled old and cheap."

Solok frowned lightly, "What do we do now, Letant? They will make it up there before we do."

Letant paced back and forth for a minute, and then grabbed Solok by the shoulders, "How are your legs old man?"

"My legs? They are fine they work well."

Letant grinned so all his teeth were showing, "Good."

He ran over to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it, "Now, Run old man, go through that door and up those stairs our princesses await!"

The hotel descended into chaos. People were scrambling around, running out of the building and as Letant had planned, the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Taurik looked over at the Romulan, who was growling, "Letant…"

"You do not think there is a real fire?" Taurik asked.

Vreenak smacked the young Vulcan over the head with his bunch of stolen flowers, "Of course not you twit. Undoubtedly this is Letant's doing." A second later the sprinkler system went off in the elevator.

Letant and Solok were running up the stairs as people were trailing down, Letant was pulling every fire alarm he could find on the way up. Stopping briefly to catch his breath, he panted, "Go on, go on without me…."

Solok turned and grabbed him up, "No we go together!"

Taurik started to get nervous, if what the romulan has said was true, that Letant was the cause of this, then Solok might be with him, or right behind them. It seemed only logical. And it seemed logical that if he had hurt, Fae, the way his mother and friends thought he did that she would be vulnerable to Solok, even if he was an antiquated old rust bucket. He looked up at the ceiling of the lift, "Give me a boost."

"What is in it for me if I do?" Vreenak replied.

"I will pull you up and take you with me. IF you do not, then I will leave you stuck here, and Letant will get to Bea first."

Vreenake threaded his fingers together and bent so Taurik could step into them. He easily popped the top panel open and lifted himself through the top hatch, true to his word, he reached down and lifted Vreenak up with him. "Now what?" the Romulan asked.

"We open the doors, and find some stairs."

"Good I'll get on your shoulders and open the doors and then lift you up."  
Taurik nodded, and bent so Vreenak could stand on his shoulders. He opened the lift doors, climbing up. When he got into the hall he turned and waved at Taurik, "For all I know you are after Bea, so thanks for the lift." He grinned and shut the doors on the young Vulcan. "Like taking candy from an infant." Vreenak purred and went to find the nearest fire doors.

Taurik huffed, and called his mom.

Solok and Letant were both huffing hard by the time they reached the last door, the one to the hall where the suite was. They fell against the door gasping for breath, like two fish pulled from the water.

"Come" gasp "On" gasp "Old" gasp "Man" Letant managed and with a shaking hand pressed open the final door between them and the suite.

Solok crawled for a minute, and then stood, "We didn't see them on the way up so they have to be here." He noted that one lift was open and the other one was not, the one Taurik and Vreenak were stuck in.

Letant steeled himself, and lifted up his hand knocking hard, "Bea! Bea! My dearest Lamb! Let me in! I am here to save you, to love you and to make you my wife. Coon-boot –Souffle or whatever it is you say!"

Vreenak burst through the fire doors, "You are a Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakee!"

Letant tore himself from the door and held up his fists, "I'll show you fake you cheap old son-of-a…"he charged the other Romulan.

Solok by passed Letant and ran at the door with his shoulder, just as it was about to connect a grease covered Taurik swung over and tackled him from the open lift doors, "Nto so fast you antiquated ancient impotent son of a sehlat! I challenge you! I challenge! "

"Get off me you fetus, you aren't bonded with her you can't challenge me!"

"That is so old school!" he said punching Solok in the nose.

Letant landed the first punch but took too much time celebrating, and was hit back in the eye. Vreenak pulled the stops out and kicked him right in the groin, Letant fell to the ground.

The elevator doors opened, and the police exited, with their phasers drawn, "Freeze! All four of you! Hands up and lay on the ground!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fae grabbed two margaritas and shimmied over through the crowd on bourbon street. She handed one to Bea, "Now aren't you glad we did this. We have time to relax and take in the scene before our signing tomorrow.

Bea held up her glass, "To relaxation!"

Fae clinked her glass to her friends, "To relaxation!"

Their Comms both beeped at the same time. They looked at each other, "This can't be good."

Both of them opened their coms, and both of them had police officers staring at them, Bea could see Letant hand cuffed in the background mouthing I LOVE YOU to the comm "We have two gentlemen here who need to be picked up. Their diplomatic immunity on three of them keep us from prosecuting them, but we will only release them to someone personally. They picked you."

Fae had the same message only hers included the price of bail for one Taurik. The girls put them on hold and looked at each other. "What do we do now?"

Fae smiled, "Tell them we'll be there as soon as we can, and as soon as we can is tomorrow at ten at night."

The police nodded, and the comm turned off.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The police delivered the message and Letant groaned, "They aren't coming Solok!"

Taurik sighed, "Mother is going to be most displeased."

Vreenak sneered , "Shut up you cheap pair of panties!"

Solok hung his head, yet again he has managed to make an ass of himself in front of the only woman he had ever loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**An Evening To Remember**

* * *

Fae and Bea were in Miami. They had arrived earlier so that they could relax and go to the beach. Currently they were sunbathing, cold tropical drinks in hand.

"You think we should've gone to bail them out?" Fae turned and asked Bea.

Bea scoffed mercilessly. "They don't deserve such attention; they put us through hell; why should we come to their rescue? They're big grown up men; they can fend for themselves just fine…. Well all except that Taurik fellow you dated, he's probably curled up in a fetal position begging for his mommy to come pick him up! You know, I always thought it was weird how obsessed he was with his mother, It's a good thing you broke it off cause for all you know he would've shown up dressed like his mom with a knife while you were showering"

Fae pulled her short strands of hair and yelled: "oh mother! God mother, what have you done?!"

Bea changed her voice to an old haggish cackle: "My son,.. she was not logical enough for my son!"

"You think we're even going to find decent men? Why do things always have to turn out so badly for us?" Fae pondered.

Bea looked up at her with a serious expression. "You don't really think life is going to turn out like those novels you write do you? I mean if it did, there would be no point in writing because you'd be living it up. I'm not saying you'll never find the ideal man, but I do think it's unrealistic to think that the perfect Vulcan is going to come and sweep you off your feet. Take this experience Fae, take it all, write it, and make your millions; that is the ultimate happy ending for people like us."

Fae sighed. "That sounds so incredibly lonely Bea."

"Yeah well, that's why I'm a poet." She said as she fixed her sunglasses. "live to write about life's miseries." She said as she lifted her drink up to her.

"I mean look at me." I met two dashing Romulan senators and in the end I had to pay for my own damn ring!"

"Bea, I have to be honest, I think you were a bit harsh when it came to Letant."

Bea scoffed. "Are you listening to yourself? The man told me in my face he couldn't keep count of all his mistresses."

"He might've been joking or nervous."

Bea shook her head. "He was definitely not joking. He wasn't serious about me, I just would've been another notch on his bedpost."

"But don't you ever wonder why they all showed up at the hotel we were last at? They were apparently making an attempt to win us back."

Bea stayed staring at her for a moment before she smiled. "I know what this is about…. You want to get back with Solok don't you?"

"No that's not.." But Fae was interrupted by Bea making kissing noises: "Oh Solok! Your grey eyes! I love your eyes! I want all our 30 children to inherit your beautiful eyes! What's that? Where will we live? We'll buy our own private island and name it Faelok!" Then Bea's eyes grew wide, causing Fae to narrow hers in turn.  
"SAY! Did you realized that part of his name is.."

"Don't start!" Fae warned, but it was a lost cause for Bea began giggling like a school girl. Fae moved across and took the drink out of her hands. "I think you've had enough of that."

Tears were pouring down Bea's eyes as she heaved and turned red. "His name has the word Lok in it! Hey Fae, did you ever get to see it? Do you think it's big?"

"We need to get you out of the sun." Fae said as she stood up, covering her hot pink bikini with a sarong wrap.

"Oh come on! I'm just asking!"

"Yeah well I never asked you if Letant had a big… " She waved her hands around. "Personality?" Bea said as she smiled. "The answer is yes." She said as she blushed, causing Fae's eyes to widen. "But I thought you guys didn't.."

"We didn't." Bea replied. "But while we were kissing I felt it and.. yeah.. I would say it's probably pretty impressive, but what does it matter now; I'll never really know."

They eventually picked up their things and made their way back to the hotel. Bea wanted to go to the Copa Cabana show that was on Collins Ave she had heard so much about, it was located within the famous fountainblue resort.  
They went by limo, knowing that since they were in South Beach it was best to roll in style. They were immediately shown into the restaurant where they were given a front row table, apparently a big name singer was going to be performing that night.  
They ordered drinks and a large plate of crispy calamari, Fae had been craving it. Just then an older man wearing a tux made his way to the stage, the live band finished tuning their instruments and were about ready to begin. Everyone applauded and the man made his announcement.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, particularly since we have a very special guest who requested specifically to sing for us tonight. There is someone very special and dear to his heart in the audience tonight." And as he said this, the show lights shined on Bea who had a calamari tentacle sticking out of her mouth with red sauce running down. Her eyes wider than a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ladies and gentleman I gave you: Senator Vreenak!"

Everyone applauded as he made his way out wearing a cheap looking bright purple crushed velvet suit, his hair was puffed up and gelled forward so that it ended to the side in a curly Q. He began singing completely and totally off key: "My Love is not Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk keeeeeeeeee" His voice would crack slightly, but he would continue.

"My love is not Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk eeeeeeeeee"

Fae immediately broke out in peals of laughter, clutching to the sides of her stomach as tears came down her eyes. Bea had not moved, the sauce was now running down her neck now as she continued to be in complete shock. Then he began to unbutton the suit until he took it off and dropped it on the floor, all the while looking directly at Bea. He motioned towards his scrawny body and continued to sing: "Just think that all this manliness could be yours!"

Bea finally looked up in shock when she heard a loud "SLAM!" and realized that Fae had actually fallen off of her chair, a mess of waiters were running towards her to see if she was alright.

"You know you want this Beaaaaaaaaaaaa." He said as he sensually caressed himself before he began unbuttoning and lowering the zipper of his pants.  
She looked around and motioned at him, "is nobody gonna stop him? He's undressing on stage!"

The old man hurried on stage again, forcefully trying to take the microphone away from him but Vreenak struggled against him. "You said I had 5 minutes! My time is not up yet!" He yelled as a couple of bouncers appeared and began to carry him away. He looked desperately towards Bea. "I LOVE YOU BEA! My love is not Fake!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

Fae and Bea paid their check and got out of the restaurant as soon as they could. The scene with Vreenak was too much, and Fae was still laughing. Bea eyed her, "It wasn't that funny."

Fae grinned, "Yeah, it totally was that funny, and more."

Bea returned the smile, "I guess you are right…" she started to giggle with her friend.

"Bea!" they heard a male voice calling to her from behind. Fae covered her hand with her mouth.

"This ends tonight, Fae. Whatever I saw go along with it ok?" Bea said and turned around to see Vreenak trotting up to them.

"Bea don't walk away. I was delayed, but…" he reached out and caressed her face, "Don't fight it, Bea we are meant to be together."

Bea smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "You know, that display back there told me you're right. "

Smug satisfaction washed over the romulan's face. "It did?" he said a bit incredulously, "I mean of course it did!"

Bea pulled him down and gave him a huge tongue tangling kiss, "So let's go to the limo and," she whispered something in his ear, Fae watched his face change from sternness to total shock.

"In the Limo?"

Be nodded seductively, "Yeah, in the limo." She winked and pulled him by the hand. Fae stood there wondering what the heck her friend was doing when Bea looked back at her, "Are you coming Fae, it's gonna get hot up in this limo and I know you don't want to miss it!"

"Oh…" Fae stepped forward boldly, "Yeah, I'm tot-taly…gonna…" she fought cringing, "Totally going to watch this."

Vreenak frowned as Bea pushed him into the limo by the head. "Come on tiny dancer, we have some sex to do." Bea said looking back at Fae with a grin.

"She is going to be there…she is going to…" he swallowed, "watch us?" he was looking at Fae as Bea pushed him back against the limo seat.

"Oh yeah, Vreenak! She does it all the time." Bea said between exaggerated kisses at his neck.

"That's a little kinky Bea, I'm not sure I…"

Bea put her finger on his lips, "Shhhhhh, you'll get used to it." She grabbed his earlobe with her teeth, "Oh Vreenak I've been crazy to run from you. I can hardly wait to be your wife."

His eyes flitted between Bea and Fae, who was now sitting thumbing through things on her PADD and would every once in a while look over and give Vreenak a thumbs up. "You can't wait?" Vreenak looked down at the woman crawling up his body, "Why…" he couldn't stop looking at Bea's friend wishing she wasn't there.

"Oh yeah Nacky, can I call you Nacky? " she pressed his shoulders down and looked at him, "Yeah we are going to buy all kinds of stuff, kinky stuff, and we are going to buy a whole house on every planet we visit just so we can have sex in it!" she bent to kiss him and he put his palm against her chest to stop her.

"We'll what?" Vreenak said swallowing.

"Oh yeah baby we are going to go shopping every day. " she said in a mock turned on way, "We are going to spend money like, all the time. And if you leave me…which I know you would never because your love isn't faaaaaaaaaakeee…I'll be so sad, but at least I'll have plenty of money and houses to cry in. So, are you done talking are we going to DO THIS THANG" she added in her best raunchy voice.

Vreenak swallowed thickly, "Um…my little dove, I just remembered…"

She pushed and pawed at him, "What dear?"

"I have an urgent….thing….on Romulus!" he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small PADD. "Yes, yes, there it is…"

"But" she pouted, "I didn't hear it beep!"

"Yes well, you are busy." He slid out from under her like he'd been greased, "I must go…talk to you…um..I'll COMM you." He said rolling out of the limo back onto the street.

Fae and Bea watched him run faster than anyone they had ever seen before.

"He should totally be in the Olympics,"Fae said, "That was risky! He could have been in to that watching stuff."

Bea grinned, "Yeah, but that's why I added the part about the money. He's so tight he squeaks, I knew that would get him." She raised her hand for a high five, which Fae gave gladly.

"Now that romeo is headed back to Romulus, like a phaser shot. Can we go dancing?" Fae asked.

"Sure, now I am in the mood to dance, now that I know Franken-wiennie isn't going to show up and do a cheesy strip tease!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fae and Bea were having a great time, dancing. Fae bought the entire place two rounds of drinks, and for the honor they let her get into the bird cage to dance. Fae was laughing as they backed her up into the golden cage, and she heard Bea call out, "Go for it girl!"

Just before they shut the door, a slender Vulcan slid into the cage with her as they hoisted it over the dance floor. Fae stopped, "Oh gawd, it's you."

Taurik nodded, "It is, and I can understand why you'd be displeased. But let me explain, Fae!"

Fae started dancing, "Yeah well talk fast Taurik you are killing my buzz here."

"Fae, I desire you to be my mate!"

"Yeah well, until you get a call from your posse for poker."

"It was a regrettable mistake."

The crowd opened up under them as two pregnant women cut a swath through them. The blond bajoran woman jumped up and pushed at the cage, "Hey Taurik!"

Fae looked down, "Looks bad Taurik, I've never known a story to start off with two pregnant women walk into a bar, but if I did, I bet it doesn't end well."

Taurik flushed green and looked down at Yoshi and Sito, "I am kind of engaged here."

Both women put their hands on their hips, "Well baby-daddy, you need to take care of this business before you start engaging your impulse engines on any other woman."

"I could not be the," he swallowed thickly, "Baby-daddy."

Yoshi frowned, "Remember strip poker, with chocolate liquor shots?"

Taurik looked back at Fae, who was smiling at him as she danced, "I do recall something about that."

"Yeah well," they pointed to their stomachs, "You young Vulcans apparently don't shoot blanks!"

Taurik turned to Fae his mouth gaping slightly. He pulled his PADD from his pocket and tapped at her nervously, turning away from Fae, "Mother I am in need of assistance…"

Fae leaned over and waved at the stern looking woman on the COMM and whispered into Taurik's ear as she opened the cage door, "I think you are past getting Mommies advice, time to face the music." She winked at the woman on the PADD and hip bumped Taurik the few feet out the cage.

He landed on his face, his comm broken. She looked down at the women, "Don't be gentle girls!"

They gave Fae a thumbs up and each on an arm drug him off the dance floor and out the door. Everyone was looking up at Fae and she threw her hands up in the air, "ANOTHER ROUND ON ME!"

The place cheered madly as the bartender started passing out drinks. Fae returned to her dancing and when the song ended she walked over to Bea who was sitting at the bar.

"Well, Taurik is done. He be da'baby-daddy. " Fae called for another beer.

Doing her best Vulcan impression, "I am doing you a favor Taurik, a moment on the hips a life time of child support."

"That is half our problems gone, now we just wait for the last half." She raised her bottle to Fae, "Here is to getting rid of the second half, if they bother to show up."

Bea smiled, "You know…I'm not wearing underwear." She grinned remembering Letant's opening line to her.

"Yeah you are, I saw them when you straddled Vreenak….HELLO KITTY? Seriously, Bea , we need to work on your unmentionables."

"Don't dis the kitty, Fae. Besides, who are you to talk, she who wears Scooby doo boxers to bed."

Fae laughed, "Well played dear, well played!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The next stop was Houston Texas. They arrived late at night and immediately checked into their hotel and went to bed.

While Bea was still sleeping, she felt a sudden dent in the space of the bed beside her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she turned to see what Fae wanted only to find twinkling blue eyes looking hungrily back at her. It was Letant, the only thing covering the lower half of his naked body was the white bed sheet. Bea gasped as she scrambled away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She practically screamed.

"Giving you what you want." He said as he reached across and ran his hand up her thigh the way he had in the limo that one time. Bea shook her head, trying to convince herself that this was wrong for so many reasons.

"Do not resist me anymore Bea." He said as he pulled her beneath him. She didn't even fight him, she was completely mesmerized by his stare, his touch sending her aflame, it was the only time it had ever happened to her, no other man had brought out such uncontrolled passion in her. He looked into her eyes as he grabbed hold of her thighs and brought it around his waist. "We both need this, I promise it will be unlike anything you've ever experienced, and when I'm done, I will bring you to such heights that you'll wonder how you ever did without my being inside you Bea."  
She gasped then, but it had been a cross between that and a moan. She couldn't keep lying to herself anymore, she desperately wanted him right then.

He was about to lean in and kiss her when he placed his hands on her arm and began to shake her violently. "WAKE UP!"

Bea shouted in that instant; "WHAT?! WHAT?!" She said as her eyes opened abruptly. She looked up at Fae and groaned having realized that the hottest moment in her life had been nothing but a dream.  
"Bea! Check out the latest news!" Fae said as she pushed the PADD in front of her.

"Senator Vreenak engaged to Missouri woman who is known as the 'coupon super credit saver lady' What the hell?"  
She sat up as she read the article.

**Wedding On the Horizon for Senator Vreenak**

"_Senator Vreenak who was thought to have been engaged to poet and author Bea Wylder made a public announcement early this morning that he is in fact engaged to an April McMay; a woman who is also known as the coupon super credit saver lady. Her techniques in being frugal have made her an idol to cheapskates all over the galaxy.  
The day of the wedding has not been set yet but plans are being made to close down the McDougals fast food chain inside a local Supermart store to hold the reception there where a banquet of 2for1 sandwiches and tap water will be served for an intimate gathering of guests."_

Below the article was a picture of Vreenak and a blonde woman holding hands outside of the 'Only 1 credit!' store.

"Wow…" Bea said when she was done reading the article, she promptly dumped the PADD in the trash and got up to get ready for the day.

"You're not upset are you?" Fae asked noting she looked frustrated, she took the PADD out of the trash. "About Vreenak no, about not having a decent man right now to take care of my needs; hell yes!"

Fae watched as she stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door, she raised her eyebrow as she thought about what Bea had said before answering to herself: "Touché."


	14. Chapter 14

**New Beginnings**

* * *

Letant was drinking his morning tea when he read the headlines on his PADD:

"Cheapskate Romulan Senator Vreenak to Marry Frugal Coupon Queen"

He inhaled sharply causing his tea to go down the wrong way and so began a coughing fit that had his face go green. His guards rushed in thinking that his life was in danger, one of them grabbing him around the waist from behind as if about to perform the heimlich maneuver while the other phoned the hospital.

"Yes that's right, the Senator is choking, he could be dying." The guard said nervously.

Letant tried to yell at them to stop but at that moment the guard behind him pressed extremely hard against his abdomen causing him to cry out in pain.

"Senator!" They yelled in unison. "Oh my.. he's dying! Quick!" The guard yelled over the phone before he hung up.

Before the Senator could blink there was the loud sound of several ambulance sirens, four fire trucks, Helicopters and several news stations parked outside his hotel. Several reporters were taking live coverage of the scene.

Solok had immediately heard the news and fearing the worst made great haste over to his place, bypassing a woman speaking into the camera that was broadcasting live saying:

"Although nothing has been confirmed, sources say that Senator Letant is walking a very thin line between life and death. Some say that he had fallen gravely ill since he was turned down by writer Bea Wylder; whom he was dating for a brief period. Could this sudden illness be a classic case of a broken heart? Stay tuned as we bring you live coverage!"

"I'm fine damn it! Let go of me" Letant shouted.

"He's hallucinating!" One of the paramedics said with fear in his voice. "We can't wait to get him to the hospital, we're going to have to give him something now!"

"Don't you dare!" Letant shouted but it was too many beefy guys against him, and while two of them held him down, the other inserted a hypospray into his bloodstream.

His eyelids became heavy, the room around him began to blur and swirl around him before he finally passed out.  
"Let's go! Get a move on!" One of the paramedics yelled as they moved Letant's body on to a stretcher and quickly exited him out of the building, all the while camera's were filming and photos were being shot of his unconscious form being lifted onto the ambulance.

Solok was seen speaking to one of the paramedics and then he climbed aboard the ambulance as well before it took off at full speed.

The newscaster turned around back to the camera. "You've just seen an unconscious Senator Letant being rushed to the hospital, we can only hope that he will make it out alive."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bea's comm began to vibrate, she and Fae were getting ready for another day of book signing.

"Turn on the news, Letant is dying." She said out loud. She looked up at Fae with shock in her eyes and Fae immediately ran to the screen and quickly put on the news channel.  
The same reporter came on screen and they watched in horror as Letant's unconscious form was being lifted on to the ambulance.

"Oh my god!" Bea gasped in shock.

"Look! That's Solok climbing in the ambulance!" Fae pointed out.

They both looked at each other, completely numb with the news.

"Do you think?" Bea began.

"We should cancel the signing for today and go over there?" Fae said as if reading her mind.  
Immediately both of them scrambled over to their suit cases, picking up clothes and stuffing them in a hurry, they had a shuttle craft to catch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fae and Bea made great time getting to the hospital, they wouldn't have, but they chartered a special shuttle. When they arrived at the hospital they saw swat surrounding the building and Federation agents milling around the reporter strewn crowd. They passed by a human reporter interviewing, who they recognized to be one of Letant's body goons. Fae put her hand on, Bea's arm and paused to hear what they were saying.

"Is it true you were the first one on the scene, that you saw Letant writhing in pain?"

The stoic Romulan nodded, "I was Vanessa, at first we thought he was just choking, but then he turned green. Our science officers are now investigating the morning tea he was served. We suspect poisoning." The guard broke down in a sudden fit of hysterical tears, he grabbed the reporters microphone and began pointing at the camera, "If this is the work of the Romulan senate, or Section 31 we will find you and we will KILL YOU!"

The reporter struggled to get her mic back and when the romulan released it, she gave an apologetic grin.

"We will have more on this breaking story as it unfolds, now we take you to Raman Shimmerman, our reporter live with V'retak l'Non, the Senator Letant's old grade school teacher, to tell you more about this heroic man, whose life now hangs in the balance. "

Fae and Bea pushed the hoods of the jackets over their heads, and Fae lead Bea away, toward the doors, "If they see you, Bea we are never going to get in there…"

Like a bad premonition they heard, "That's Bea Wylder! "and they were swarmed with reporters.

"Bea, have you had any contact with Senator Letant since the devastating break up?"

"Bea, is it true you are carrying his child?"

"Fae, do you have any comment?"

"Bea, will you confirm for us that you left Letant because he was organizing a Romulan terrorist cell to take over the Federation?

Fae wrapped her arm around her friend protectively, covering her as best she could with her jacket, "Miss Wylder doesn't have a comment!" Fae said pushing them both through the crowd.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant was laying glassy eyed in the hospital bed, Solok was standing near him with his hands folded behind his back. The doctor entered shaking his head, "Well Mr. Senator, other than some fractured ribs from what looks like a poorly executed Heimlich maneuver, and some scalding in your mouth and throat, which will heal in a few days, You are as fit as a Romulan half your age."

Letant's head lulled to his friend, "Remind me to fire that me….. Boobling inconfident. Oh, Hi Solok when did you get here?"

Solok looked at the doctor, "When will the Senator be released?"

The doctor was grinning slightly, "We need to tape his ribs, and I need to write up a couple prescriptions for the pain, so no more than an hour and a half, I think. I'll get the paper work started."

Solok looked at Letant, who was now hiding under his sheet, "Letant? Did you hear that?"

Letant's head popped up over the end of his sheet, "Puke-a-boooooooooo!"

Solok shook his head, "You are going to have to focus Letant." He grabbed the remote, "Let's see what we have on the news, perhaps that will break you out of this drug addled state.

The screen flickered to life, and Solok dropped the remote in shock. There on the screen was Bea and Fae, being accosted by reporter's right out in front of the hospital.

Letant popped his head out of his sheet again, "Puke-a….BEEEAAAAAAAA!" He started to get up out of the bed, and Solok, without looking at him pushed him down. "Ouuuch. I should fire you for such insulin!" Letant slurred, "Bring me my Bea! " he said a bit clearer, and definitely emphatic.

Solok poked his head out of the room and tapped one of the guards, "Outside there are two human females, Fae and Bea, you will get them and bring them in at once. "

The guard moved, and Solok grabbed his arm, "Gently." The romulan nodded and took off down the hall.

Solok turned around and Letant was wincing, as he wiggled between the sheets, "What are you doing Letant?"

He pushed off the sheet, he was completely naked, "Bea is coming I have to look my best!"

Solok shook his head, "Yes, well, If that is your desire I do not see the logic in your current state, Letant." Grabbing the sheet Solok quickly covered the Senator up, he eyed the restraints on the bed and raised an eyebrow. Looking over his shoulder, and then back at Letant he said, "Now let us put these on, they are all the fashion rage."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O

Fae and Bea had their heads down trying to push through the gathering reporters, when both women felt like gravity betrayed them. They were being lifted and then both women were dangling over the shoulder of a rather large Romulan. He, and two other goons were parting the crowd.

Fae looked at Bea, "I've written about being swept off feet, but never this literally!"

"At least we are going to get there quicker!" Bea said, her face pale with worry.

"He'll be ok, Sweetie, I just know he will!" she pointed at their goon, "Who else would send this to pick us up, it's not as smooth a ride as a limo but it works!" She grinned weakly.

As they entered the hall of the hospital the Romulan put them both down on their feet, and Bea could hear Letant in the distance, "I'm not wearing underwear! No underwear! "

They both ran toward the noise…

OoOoOoOoooooooOoOoOoO

Bea and Fea ran towards the sound of Letant's voice and stopped abruptly at the sight of him dancing around the hallway with his hospital gown wide open.  
Bea let out a shocked gasp. "oh no!.. Did his accident cause brain damage?"

The guards had to bite their lower lip to keep from laughing; even Solok gave a small hint of a smile.  
"He's fine, spare the few broken ribs and..."

"BEA!" He cried as he ran to her, it was hard to look at his face when his sizable appendage kept bobbing up and down every time he took a step. Fae even raised a brow as she mumbled to Bea in their secret language. "Girl! Good luck wrestling that beast!"

"Letant I... OOOF!" She said as he embraced her tightly and lifted her off the ground to spin her.

"Senator please!" One of the guards said as he stepped forward. "You require bed rest!"

He stopped suddenly, a smirk playing on his lips as he still had Bea clutched to him. "Did you hear that my sweet?" He said as he brought her earlobe in his mouth and began swirling it with his tongue. She gasped in shock and tried to pull away but he embraced her harder.

"We are required to be in bed." And without another word, he took her into his room and was just about to close the door when he turned around abruptly towards Solok. "Don't you dare think to enter! And tell the do.. docterrr to stay out too!"

He then looked over at Fae and smirked. "You two have.. need.. you have.. "He said as he closed his eyes trying to fight against the drugs in his system. "You two; talk!" He said and then abruptly closed the door.

Fae rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she began to walk over to the cafeteria, she missed Solok like hell but she wasn't about to make it easy for him.  
As she suspected, she could already hear him following her. "So, how have you been?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Fine." Was all she answered. He looked up and realized she wasn't going to elaborate. "You're still upset with me?"

She scoffed. "You're mistaken if you think you have that much power over my emotional state. I'm not upset; I was at first because I was disappointed, I thought you were different but now I understand that it was foolish to think anything beyond friendship could ever transpire between us."

Those words hurt, and even Solok himself couldn't mask it. It took her by surprise but she was determined to be strong.  
"I was wrong in my behavior towards you. I would be proud to publicly proclaim you as my mate."

She scoffed. "Is it because you realized that my books are one of the most popular amongst Vulcan females between 50 and 200? I'm willing to bet that if it weren't for that fact you wouldn't be here talking to me. Your job comes first and everything else is second. I will not allow myself to be with someone like that." She continued to walk thinking he would most definitely leave her alone for good and though it hurt like hell it needed to be said; she refused to be the scraps in a relationship.

"I am willing to step down as Ambassador in order to make you my mate Fae."  
She rolled her eyes, she knew Vulcans didn't lie but she still had a hard time believing it.

"I shall do it now." He said and brought out his comm: "This is Solok, please transfer me to..."

"What are you doing?!" She said as she took the comm away. He blinked. "I was attempting to resign my position as Vulcan's Ambassador."

"You will do no such thing! If you resign, how are we going to maintain all thirty of the children I plan on us having?"

"Thirty?" He asked with wide eyes; she smirked in turn, that would certainly get him to run away.

"If that is the case then.." He stepped up to her and immediately swung her over his shoulder and carried her off.

"Solok! What the?! Where are you taking me? What's gotten into you?!"

"You require 30 children, in order to logically accomplish this we need to get started with procreation as soon as possible. I shall impregnate you in the nearest storage closet."

"Solok put me down, stop joking!"

"Vulcans never joke." He said before he opened the door and locked them inside.

_1 hour later..._

The door to Letant's room opened and Bea walked out like a zombie. Wincing in pain, her hair a disheveled mess, and bite marks all over her neck.  
She was walking towards the cafeteria when she ran into Fae who looked to be in a similar state. Without saying a word they both entered the cafeteria, loaded their tray with food and sat down at a booth across from each other.

Fae opened her tea container and held it up to her lips before she said: "Start talking."

**EPILOGUE TO COME**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Fae screamed at Solok.

"Please..." He began. "You must not overexert yourself."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You no good...AHHHHH! Solok! Come here quick!" She said as her nails clawed into his flesh. He only winced slightly even though he was already bleeding from the previous nail punctures.

"Miss Meanon, on the count of three, PUSH!" The healer said from between her legs.

"SOLOK!" She screamed. "You're never to touch me ever again!" She screamed even though her nails were digging ever tighter into his arm.

He didn't say anything, it was pointless to if the last five occasions of her being in labor said anything. He turned to his side to look across the room having heard a loud smack. Bea had slapped Letant in the face as she screamed: "What do you expect? A cardassian? I am human!"

How it was possible that the last three pregnancies both Fae and Bea and had gone into labor the same time still remained one of life's mysteries but nevertheless there they were. Fae was about to give birth to their sixth child and Bea was on her eighth.

It seemed that ever since she and Letant married she was always pregnant. The man had bought his own private island near the Bahamas where he built a Romulan mansion that had 17 rooms, 7 bathrooms, an indoor garden, and a labyrinth type maze out back that Bea had requested.  
Even though Fae and Solok resided part of the year in the states they might as well have lived on the private island as well since they spent so much time there. Fae had even shown him some blue prints of a house that could be built right next to theirs; he had tried putting off an answer for as long as he could but he knew that eventually he'd end up giving in to her request; the island after all was pleasant.

Letant was now waving his fist in the air and dancing around triumphantly as Bea screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes! Here comes my warrior! He's going to be a big fellow just like his old man I can already tell!"

"DAMN IT SOLOK!" Fae screamed. "Quit lolligagging and pay attention; I'm about to give birth to your daughter!"

"And one more long push!" The healer yelled.

Fae closed her eyes tightly and pushed as hard as she could, a warrior-like cry emited from her before the healer yelled: "She's out! Mr. Solok; would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes I would." He said calmly as he beheld his beautiful daughter. He gave a small smile as he looked at the pointy tip of his newly born daughters ears, all of their children had them.

After he cut the umbilical cord they took the baby away to get her cleaned up, and Fae was already fast asleep from being in labor for 13 hours.

He looked to the side and saw that Letant took his child away from the nurse, not even waiting until the baby got cleaned before he cradled it gently in his arms and came over to Bea's side.

"Solok.." He heard Fae whisper. He carefully scooted beside her as the nurse brought back the baby and carefully placed it in her arms.

"She's so beautiful; what shall we name her?"

Solok thought about it for a moment before replying: "How about T'lynnerbell?"

Fae smiled. "Oh Solok, that's so beautiful! I couldn't have thought of a better name myself!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a while Solok came into the waiting room.

Sitting in a table playing chess was his eight year old son Kalem and Bea's daughter Meiko. They were born a year apart but the two were inseparable.

When Meiko had been four she had claimed Kalem for herself. She had pointed at him one day when they were making a sand castle on the beach and said:

"We will live in a castle Kalem; you will be my husband."

Kalem had simply raised a brow and replied: "It is not logical to live in a castle."

"Says who?!" Meiko had replied with a bit of an attitude. "You will be mine!" She had said in her high pitched voice as she pointed at him.

From a distance their parents had been watching quietly. Bea had tried her best not to laugh loudly as she clutched her swollen stomach. She whispered: "She has your fieriness for sure Letant."

"And your bossiness my dear." Letant replied.

"Fae, I can't get over how much Kalem looks like Solok; I see nothing of you in that child."

Solok had stood proudly as he observed his son; already he was learning the ways of logic well.

He was proud even now as he watched them play chess. In public he was very calm and quiet around Meiko but he had walked in on them being loud and obnoxious as they played pirates when his son thought nobody was looking; he had thought about reprimanding him for this but he knew Fae wouldn't have it.  
"He's half human Solok; He needs to have fun with his friends!" She would say.

"Father." Kalem said as he turned around. "How does mother do?"

He walked over and looked at them both, Meiko looking up at him with Letant's bright blue eyes and Bea's deep chocolate colored hair; she would be a magnificent beauty in a few years from now.

"She is resting; your new sister T'Lynnerbell is doing fine too."

Kalem gave a small smile. "That is an agreeable name."

"Where is your brother Phillip?" Solok inquired as he looked around the waiting room.

"He's in the cafeteria getting green tea." Meiko replied as she made her move, she then looked up at Kalem and gave him a huge grin before declaring: "Check Mate!"

He rolled his eyes and looked up at his father. "This Earth girl obviously cheats father."  
He then turned back at her. "I demand a rematch!"

She shrugged. "Fine, you're just going to lose again anyway."

Letant came into the room and gave Solok a hearty pat on the back. "We've done it again old man; before you know it the entire Earth will be crawling with our offspring!"

"The need to procreate is an undesirable trait adults possess." Kalem said from his seat; he and Meiko had started another game.

Letant let out a hearty laugh and slapped Solok hard again on his shoulder. "Just you wait young one, before you know it you'll be chasing after Meiko with a desire to procreate so hard that it'll rob you of all reason."

"Unlikely." He mumbled from the game, not even looking up. He was determined to win this round.  
Only after Solok and Letant left did Kalem bother to look up at Meiko who was looking at the board intently.

"That does not mean that we will not get married however; I still wish to marry you." He said.

She moved a piece before replying with a smile: "That was never a question Kalem; we will someday."

Kalem didn't answer, but he did allow himself a small smile at the thought.


End file.
